


Eagleclaw

by MinaGermany



Series: Vladimir Duckula [6]
Category: Count Duckula
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaGermany/pseuds/MinaGermany
Summary: A new vampire hunter is hunting the vampire ducks, and these are not to be trifled with. Arthur Eagleclaw is scrupulous in his endeavors.
Series: Vladimir Duckula [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031967





	1. Piles, swamp and fire

Vladimir stood at the window. He didn't know why, but his feathers straightened up. A sure time that something was wrong. But so far he had not noticed anything that indicated a real danger. No balloon, no zeppelin, nothing ...  
He frowned, where did this feeling come from. Vladimir tried to agree on the feeling ... his gaze was drawn towards the forest.  
He thought for a moment. Finally he left his room.

Downstairs in the dining room, his brother was sitting chewing on his breakfast. Igor stood by and viewed his master's choice of dishes with displeasure.  
When Vladimir entered, he turned to face him, his face brightening. "Good morning Vladimir ... may I bring you a glass of good AB Positiv?"  
Vladimir shook his head. "Moin Igor, thanks for the offer, but I'm not hungry yet. I think I'll catch my own menu."  
"Rats or Mice?" sighed Igor.  
"Don't know yet, let's see what happens." with that Vladimir sat down next to the counts. The latter looked at him disapprovingly, "Would you please have such a conversation later? You can see that I'm about to eat!"  
"That's exactly what I was talking about." Vladimir grinned.  
The brother's look became even more punitive. "There is a moment when you just can't overlook what you are Vladimir!"  
"Oh yes? What do you mean, where did I get it from? Look in the mirror."  
"Then I don't see anything."  
"Just!"  
Count Duckula turned back to his breakfast with a bit of displeasure.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you Fridolin."  
The count thought about it and swallowed the last bite. "It's okay. I think I wasn't exactly fair either. It's not your fault that you're a vampire."  
Vladimir shrugged. He had thoughts of his own on this, but decided it wasn't the time to talk about it. Something completely different was on his mind.  
"Tell me, Fridolin, what do you think of that because we're going for a nice walk today. Just you and me?"  
"Without staff? Without Igor and Emma?"  
Vladimir nodded. "Just the two Duckula brothers. We're going for a walk through our beautiful countryside. The weather is pleasant, the sun is shining. None of the villagers expects us to be on the way."  
"I know a secret passage that we can take. Nobody notices us."  
"Perfect!"

No sooner had Count Duckula finished his breakfast than he got up and announced to Igor and Emma that he and Vladimir would now go for a walk and would not come back until noon. So you shouldn't worry.  
Igor stopped them. "Ask yourself my lord, is this reasonable? Shouldn't you take at least one of us with you?"  
"What for? Igor, we are adult ducks, we can take good care of ourselves."  
"Only you are a fully grown drake, Milord. Vladimir is not."  
Count Duckula took a deep breath. "Well then at least one of us two adults is Igor. THAT should be enough!"  
The butler looked at the count. Well he had his own thoughts on it. But how should he put it adequately? His master technically likes to be the older of the two. In practice, he was childish and unable to cope on his own. He was also downright cowardly. Vladimir was the younger of the two and had proven through his life that he could think twice in an emergency. But he was a pubescent vampire who meant more to know and understand than an almost 900 year old butler!  
Vladimir was stubborn and rebellious!  
Finally Igor sighed and gave in. Vladimir would take care of the count ... at least he hoped.

When the two Duckulas left the secret passage, they enjoyed it without being their staff. So without someone who said they had to patronize or mother.  
Vladimir looked around in all directions, narrowed his eyes, and considered.  
A strange gesture which his brother noticed straight away. "Do you have anything specific, Vladimir?"  
Vladimir opened his healthy eyes a little. "Me? No ... how do you get up there?" he shook himself.  
"I thought ... I just meant ... because ..." Count Duckula put his hands on his hips. "... I've known you long enough to know your quirks! And I think you have some of them!"  
Vladimir looked at him sideways. "Dito!" he replied. But did not go into the question of his brother. He wasn't always good at letting him in on everything that went through his head, so Vladimir just grinned. "Come on let's enjoy the day!" With that he set off and motioned his brother to follow him.  
"And why should we go in that direction ?!" Protested Count Duckula more to keep up appearances.  
"Why not?"  
"Vladimir, THAT is not an answer!"  
"Is a counter question not an answer?" Vladimir just kept walking, his brother following him. "and if you disagree with this path, why are you following me?"  
"Because ... because ... because you just took this route! And I'm a nice count who follows his younger brother! That's why!"  
"Well then ... thanks. Now follow me."  
Vladimir led the Count directly into the forest, shortly before the Count stopped. "You want to go to the really creepy forest?"  
"In what ...?" Vladimir frowned, then shook his head. "Would you rather visit the village and enjoy their hospitality?"  
Count Duckula swallowed. Finally Vladimir followed.  
Again and again Vladimir stayed and listened to himself, the feeling he felt wasn't really pleasant, but he felt that it didn't help. HE had to face it! He had to find out what was behind it all. And yet Vladimir tried not to let it show, he didn't want to worry his brother.  
However, Vladimir's behavior, the Count, then seemed strange. Again and again this stopped and led him through rough terrain.  
Count Duckula patted him on the shoulder. "Tell me Vladimir ... are you sure we will find the way back? I mean we have already gone quite far ... and the forest is very big."

Vladimir snorted almost scornfully as he turned to face him. "We are not far from the castle and we are vampires! What do we have our senses for?"  
"Um ... in general for hunting." The count angrily tugged on his cape, which had got stuck on a bush. Vladimir helped him get it out of the undergrowth.  
"I thought we talked about it?" he patted the count admonishingly on the beak. "Our senses are too much more good! and my senses tell me now that we should take this path."  
"But ... but ... why?"  
"If you always asked the 'why?' In the wilderness, you would be a predator's tasty snack faster than you could even ask that question." Vladimir replied dryly.  
"Then am I right to assume that this is more than just a walk?" it was more of a statement than a question.  
"You're absolutely right ..." Vladimir looked up thoughtfully. They had got into a kind of gorge, the sides of which narrowed more and more to the right and left of them.  
"I do not like it." Whispered the count.  
"Neither do me ... but it doesn't help. We have to go on!"  
"Shouldn't we bring Igor and Emma in?" the trembling in the voice was unmistakable.  
Vladimir thought for a moment, but then shook his head. "No. We both have to do that on our own. You would just be in our way."  
Count Duckula swallowed clearly. "But but…"  
"What" but? "We are vampires! We don't need people to protect us for everything! If it had been like that, I would have died very young."  
Count Duckula sighed. He could hardly argue against this argument, and HE was the older of the two. And he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Vladimir either! So he punished his posture, stepping past the astonished Vladimir to run at the front. "Good Vladimir! Follow me!"  
Vladimir shrugged and finally followed suit.

  
The gorge was getting narrower. The count strode forward courageously. Until he heard an intense hiss from Vladimir. And was pulled back to the cape by him, so that he fell down lengthways.  
Count Duckula was about to start scolding, but Vladimir's first expression prevented him. "Come very slowly towards me ... carefully ..." whispered this.  
"But what?" Count Duckula turned around and saw that there was a small hole in the ground where he was about to put a fin. "Careful." Come on ... "Vladimir whispered to him again.  
Count Duckula still didn't really understand what was going on, but obeyed his brother's instructions. When they stood together again, he wanted to confront him.  
"Vladimir what was that supposed to be?"  
Vladimir only looked him in the eye for a moment, but didn't answer, but bent down to pick up a larger stone, then threw it in the middle of the place where Count Duckula was just about to go. Immediately the floor collapsed, revealing a large hole.  
Vladimir took the count's hand and carefully led him there so that they could look down.  
Immediately the count began to tremble and sweat. What emerged was more than just a deep hole, the ground was littered with sharp wooden pegs.  
"Somebody's trying to use the tricks of our ancestors on us ..." Vladimir muttered softly.  
"I beg your pardon?" Vladimir looked at his brother thoughtfully. "Nothing ... forget what I just said."  
"Let's go back ..." Count Duckula whimpered now.  
"No! We have to move on ... and go ahead!"  
"But…"  
Vladimir sighed and rolled his eyes. He imitates the count when he teleports. Count Duckula understood. "Well ..."  
in the next moment he was at the other end of the hollow and turned around to face Vladimir. "And you?"  
Vladimir licked his beak ... took a few steps back and started up. Count Duckula had the feeling that his heart stopped as soon as he watched Vladimir try to jump over the lock. His fins barely reached the end of the trap ... Vladimir threatened to tip over backwards, and he would be too. If Count Duckula hadn't grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to him. Vladimir gasped. "That was Knapp! ... Thank you brother heart!"  
Both looked at each other breathlessly for a moment.  
"Do we really have to go on ..." the Count whimpered at last. "... someone is not well disposed towards us."  
"Do you want to go back the same way? I mean ... it's no problem for you ... but for me?"  
Count Duckula sighed. "What did you lead us into?"  
"I think you always want to have an adventure ?! Now you have one and you don't like it either."  
With these words, Vladimir just walked past him and on.

The path became a little wider again, but muddy and extremely slippery, and it was always steeper mountain. Until they both finally lost their balance and slipped straight into a musty swamp that appeared in front of them. With a smacking noise both landed in the swamp and sank once in the dirt until they both fought their way up.  
Completely covered in mud, they couldn't have been distinguished - if Vladimir hadn't had his canine teeth.  
"Wonderful ..." hissed Count Duckula. "... really wonderful! Do you know what Emma does to us when we get home like this?"  
"I think ..." Vladimir gasped, "... THAT is the least of our problems." He looked around. "We have to get out of here first ..."  
They succeeded in making progress only slowly and with great difficulty.  
The swamp seemed relatively big, at least for the two of them. At a distance in front of them they very soon saw a stranger working on a device in front of a field wall, which was talking to itself.  
"Maybe we should call for help?"  
"D rather not…"  
"Why not? He could and maybe help."  
"I don't think someone who works so covertly and is benevolent ..." thought Vladimir. As if to confirm his words, a second person came through a crevice, with a very familiar voice. "Goose!" exclaimed Count Duckula.  
Vladimir ducked deeper into the mud and motioned for Count Duckula to do the same. "Take off your cape ... it's too flashy." he whispered to this. Count Duckula did so; it stayed on the mud. Both of them fought their way to the bank as silently as possible. However, they made a big left turn so as not to be discovered.  
Finally they came exhausted. Vladimir gestured for his brother to lie down like a muddy stone for a moment and smeared more dirt on their beaks. "You are too noticeable ..." he whispered softly. They crawled cautiously to seek shelter behind a rock.  
The conversation of the stranger and the little goose showed one thing for sure - they were BOTH vampire hunters. And that there must have been a difference of opinion among them.

  
"... I don't need a vampirometer ... I can smell these beasts!" growled the stranger. "So far I've been able to smell each of them ... their smell is unmistakable!" the stranger sniffed the air. "Here, however, you can only smell this rotten swamp! Nothing else!"  
Count Duckula and Vladimir closed their eyes at the moment, and were grateful that the swamp had given them a musty smell that was actually almost unbearable for them.  
"Do you know the other one?" Vladimir hissed to his brother.  
Count Duckula peeked cautiously around the corner.  
The other vampire hunter was tall and slim, he had a sharp beak ... an eagle. He wore a loose dark coat. His voice was sharp and cutting.  
Count Duckula backed away again. He shook his head. "I don't like him ... he scares me."  
"He's a vampire hunter, our natural enemy. But I admit he's scary to me too." Vladimir whispered back.  
The count frowned. "That thing looks like a laser cannon ... I've seen something like it in my comics."  
"Could be something like that through out." pressed Vladimir.

"... there is still something to wipe out a vampire," he explained in a voice that sounded sharp as a knife. "Fire." satisfied with these words, he tapped the device.  
"and my new" baby "here, will put this castle into hell in seconds!"

  
Vladimir and Count Duckula looked at each other startled and gulped. "That's why I was brought here ..." Vladimir whispered.  
"To hear we're ending up as a roast duck?" the count trembled all over.  
"No. To prevent it!" With that, Vladimir held him with one hand to calm him down.

"... I see ... then we should use it in the evening." noticed little goose while examining the device.  
"In the evening! They are probably joking! Where do the vampires wake up?" the strange eagle patted the device. "No ... during the day when you sleep!"  
Von Goosewing adjusted his glasses. "Well, my dear ... you are right ... usually ... but in this case. You have to understand ... it's different here. During the day the lock is often simply not there ... it's just gone!"  
"From the little goose, they're kidding."  
"Well, I wish it were! ... this lock has some kind of travel mechanism ... and often it's just ... gone! But when the sun goes down, then ... yes THEN it comes again. And always!"  
The eagle rolled its eyes. He had already heard that this doctor von Goosewing had gone crazy, you noticed it at the latest when he was talking to his assistant Heinrich again. that didn't exist. Or no longer existed. Anyway ... He should also have been hunting vampires for decades, and with particular zeal the Duckula's.  
But a traveling castle ?!  
"Setting it up at night, Dr. von Goosewing, is far too dangerous! When the vampires notice ..."  
"You sleep at night."  
Shaking his head. "Are you sure you are really talking about vampires?"  
"Absolutely! With them everything is ... somehow ... different! ... I can't explain it to myself either ..."  
"We have to be sure that they really are vampires! If we kill innocents ... then we destroy our reputation!"

"They only worry about their reputation ..." this time Count Duckula snorted.

  
"They are vampires. One of them even has terrible canine teeth ... but they are both monsters! Vampires are masters at deception! ... You should know THAT ... they are also vampire hunters! The Duckula's have been for hundreds of years Horror of the population. "  
The stranger vampire hunter nodded. "That's right. We have to put an end to this! And surprise you. But when?"  
"So my suggestion would be ... very early in the morning. If the monsters are still sleeping ... Heinrich what do you think?"

  
Vladimir felt his brother slowly panic behind him, so he turned to face him. "Nothing will happen to us."  
"You how do you want to do it? They want to roast us, don't you understand Vladimir? They want us to grill! ... we'd better leave! Forever! Yes, that's it! The castle comes back alone, without us ... and then just burn down the empty castle! We ... "  
He got no further because he was ever interrupted by a Vladimir who made an angry hissing noise. "It took me more than 90 years to get home again ... I won't let my home destroy me now! You understand! I won't let my home destroy me!"  
"But ... but how are you going to prevent it?"  
Vladimir considered going over to this strange device, then over to the rocks above. Count Duckula followed his gaze. "Do you want to drop a boulder on it?"  
"No. That wouldn't do any good ... this guy and von Gänsklein would just build a new one. No ... that's not the way. It just can't work. If the guy von Goosewing blames it, they might fall out. "  
"And how do you know that this ..." Flame Throwing "is not working?"  
Vladimir looked at his brother. "Because I'll take care of it! ... watch out Fridolin, you will distract them. You have to get away from this thing. Then I'll run over there. Check it out and I'll make some ... improvements."  
Count Duckula nodded eagerly. "Yes ... yes ... THAT is good. But ... wait a minute ... I'm supposed to distract you how?"  
"Think of something. You are a clever mind. So come up with something?"  
"I should play the decoy? Do you mean that?"  
"No. Not really. Then you could figure it out too quickly. You mustn't see either of us." Vladimir's gaze fell again on an upper time of the rock.  
"Do you think you can set a few stones in motion there without them noticing?"  
Count Duckula looked in the direction Vladimir was pointing. "I guess so…"  
"Well then go!"  
The Count had already disappeared behind him, Vladimir watched as he stood where Vladimir had shown him. He pushed in a few stones, which rolled down with a loud noise and tore another side with it. At the same moment the count disappeared from there. Vladimir spotted him a spot above where he lay flat on the floor and didn't move.  
"Well learned." Vladimir muttered to himself. The incident had attracted the attention of the two vampire hunters, they looked there and then went away from their position to take a closer look at what had happened.  
Vladimir ran off. He was almost at this strange device when the vampire hunters moved towards him. Immediately the completely filthy Vladimir crouched down so as not to be noticed. He felt the heart beat wildly in his chest.  
Count Duckula also noticed the turn in his hiding place. "Vladimir ... no!" with a quick decision he continued to set stones in motion, then some more so that a small stone avalanche fell down.  
It worked. You were distracted.

Vladimir now ran to the device, discovered a cover, which fortunately was easy to open. It was a tangle of cables in all sorts of colors. Red, blue, yellow, green, black.  
For a moment Vladimir regretted that he had no idea about technology. He tore out two cables and connected several different ones together by twisting the raw cables together.  
He only had more hope that it would not be noticed so quickly and that he was doing the right thing. Finally he carefully put the cover back on. Under no circumstances should you notice anything right away.

At the same time Count Duckula noticed a narrow crevice in the rock which led down, near the place where they had both stood.  
In no time at all, Vladimir ran back to his hiding place. At the same moment the Graf reappeared at this point.  
"I discovered a small crevice in the back that leads up," said Vladimir. "It's very narrow, but I think you can fit through it. And then we'll go home."  
Vladimir nodded. His brother led him to the crevice, when Vladimir saw how narrow it was, he took a deep breath and hoped that it really would fit all the way through.  
"And the crack goes up to the top?" whispered Vladimir. "Yes." "All right ... I feel very comfortable with Fridolin." "If you're scared ... I'll go ahead." replied Count Duckula bravely.  
Vladimir shook his head. "No, if something happens we both get stuck. I think it is better if you go upstairs and wait for me there. In an emergency you can get help,"  
"But ..." Vladimir raised an eyebrow and gave his brother a challenging look. Count Duckula gave in. "All right. As you mean."  
With that he watched as Vladimir disappeared into the crevice. But Count Duckula was not entirely satisfied with his role ...

… Vladimir slowly climbed the crevice. In fact, it turned out to be very tight, and he kept hearing his shirt being torn from the stones. Almost cursed Vladimir that he had grown over the past few decades. Before he would have had no problem getting up there, now he was almost too big for that. He could only hope that he would still make it ...

… Count Duckula meanwhile looked around. Just as Von Goosewing found his workshop in a cave. Seemed to be the case with these eagles too. Because not far from here he also found a small cave, or rather a small niche in the rocks, in which all kinds of equipment were. Among other ropes. Count Duckula hastily tossed one over his shoulder and disappeared again. Just at the right moment, the two vampire hunters came around the corner and talked.  
The eagle stopped short. "I could swear I had three ropes here ..."  
"Oh, that happens to me again and again. You put something down, turn around, and whoosh, it's gone." reply von Goosewing small.

  
… Vladimir was getting too tight. He looked up and hoped to see his brother somewhere. In fact it appeared, but not far above it, but directly behind the narrowness.  
"I'm here Vladimir." "But you should!" "Be calm and watch out!" hissed Count Duckula back. In the next moment, a piece of rope follows over to Vladimir.  
"Where did you get that?" "Don't ask, just tie yourself tight! I'll pull you up then!" Vladimir did as he was advised. Shortly afterwards I felt someone pulling him up, of course that was a lot easier.  
When he reached the top, he saw his brother standing. He had attached the rope to a tree and then pulled him up.  
The brothers collapsed, exhausted. "Let ... us ... go home ... now ..." gasped Count Duckula. "I have no objection to it ..." Vladimir replied exhausted.

  
In fact, it was already in the evening when they got back into the castle through the secret tunnel. Igor was the first to discover his two masters, which was no wonder, Igor often stayed in the basement. Because of the torture chamber and his experiments with black magic.  
When he saw the two vampire ducks in front of him, he was stunned. Both totally dirty, with partially torn clothes, it was only thanks to the fact that Vladimir had canine teeth that you could tell the two apart.  
"My lord! Young master!" Igor soon cried out. "where have they been for so long! and in what an ... unworthy condition they come back! ... however ... I have to admit ... their smell ..."  
Igor closed his eyes with pleasure. "... brings back wonderful memories!"  
"Igor ... please leave your mother out of the game." remarked Count Duckula. Vladimir looked at him questioningly, but got no answer.  
"We would like to wash and have something to eat."  
"Certainly Milord ... certainly ... may I ask myself one more question? Where did you leave your cape? Your unworthy appearance ..."  
"Wouldn't improve my cape either. But to answer your question Igor, it's in the swamp we fell into. Would you please now ..."  
"EMMA!" shouted Igor. "I found our two gentlemen! They are down here in the cellar!"  
In the next moment the wall collapsed and a completely distraught Emma came in. She was just moaning because her "chicks" had disappeared. In the next moment she screamed and became severe. "Oh you two filthy finches! How do you look ?! naughty boys since you! First scare your poor old Emma and then appear in such a demeanor! You should be spanked! You come straight into the shower and then into that." Have a bath with you! "  
Vladimir and Count Duckula were about to take the first step when she stopped them. "Oh no! So you won't go through the castle with me, you'll make everything dirty ..." with these words she grabbed the count by the collar. "Mister Igor, take Vladimir! I don't want you to totally pollute the floor with your dirty fluffy fins! - and how it stinks!"  
With one movement, Igor Vladimir picked himself up and carried him on a collar just like Emma the Count. However, Igor remained a bit cautious, when Emma wanted to go ahead, he called her back and said that it would be better if he went ahead and she followed him. Otherwise they would be in a worse condition when they got to the bathroom.

  
Once in the bathroom, Vladimir and Count Duckula undressed first. Emma picked up the clothes and started scolding both of them again. Her things are not only filthy and smell pathetic, they would be torn up and she could only throw them away. "Where did you leave Cape!" With these words she did her ducky cleaning severely.  
"In Swamp Emma, in Swamp ... I've already explained that to Igor."  
"Bad bad boy!" she echoes him. "what are you playing in a swamp!"  
"We didn't play," Vladimir tried to explain. "He had to take off the cape to stay alive."  
"Please explain THAT to us later." Igor growled. "And now first under the shower so that the biggest dirt comes off."  
"And then in the tub, so that you can get rid of the stench!" confirmed Emma. She either ignored Igor's words that he actually found the smell very pleasant or simply ignored them.  
As soon as the two vampire ducks came out dripping wet on the shower, Emma grabbed them and put them in the bath water.  
In such an unclothed state, one could see that the two had another similarity. One was as thin as the other.  
Actually, Count Duckula and Vladimir would have enjoyed the warm bubble bath had Emma not insisted on scrubbing them both off like little children. Igor just stood there grinning.  
He said nothing about it, but it seemed like a just punishment. Only when Emma began to want to shed Vladimir's beak especially to get the dirt out of his scar, Vladimir was too annoyed by the treatment and protested loudly.  
Emma was finally satisfied with her two charges and let go of them. Igor handed the count a towel which he swung around his waist when he got up.  
Vladimir looked at him questioningly. When Igor wanted to hand him a towel too, Vladimir fought it off, instead he got up and shook his plumage so that the water followed in all directions and soaked their servants completely. "Um!" Igor groaned. "I wish you could break the habit of behaving like an ordinary duck!"  
"Igor ... I'm a duck!"  
Again Igor offered him the towel, which, admittedly, was now soaked. Again, Vladimir will turn it off.  
"Like I said, I'm a duck! More precisely a drake! There is nothing to see with me, except a lot of feathers!" he gave Count Duckula a questioning look.  
"I wonder why you need this towel? You don't usually wear pants either?"  
"Because that's how it should be for a drake in your class." replied Igor confirmed.  
"Mister Igor is right. It is improper to run around so naked!" confirmed Emma Igor's words,  
"Like I said, I'm a drake and you can't see anything but feathers ..." Vladimir groaned.  
Without a word, Count Duckula handed Vladimir a dry towel. "It's better if you do what they tell you. Believe me. Besides, they're right, it's improper."  
Vladimir groaned even louder, but took the towel on. "If you insist ..." he sighed.  
"And now", "Igor said in a deep bass voice," would you please explain to us what you have been up to all day? "  
Vladimir and the count looked at each other. Then Vladimir looked at Igor. "Well ... floating around I wouldn't call it."  
Igor took a deep breath, it was only too obvious that he wanted to throw in something. But the voice of his little master stopped him. "Igor, I'm hungry and I think Vladimir will feel the same way. After all, he hasn't had anything to drink today. I think our servants should take care of us before we are willing to answer their questions. Besides ... we should get dressed first . "  
Igor could not contradict this, even if he considered himself superior to his master, he was still his servant - and not his master.  
"Oh, I'll get our little chicks their nightgown right away." Emma whispered in delight. "So that the little ones can rest right away ..."  
"Emma ... you are not - what the heck?" Igor gave up.

Shortly afterwards, the two duckulas, dressed in their nightgowns, were taken care of in the kitchen. One with vegetables, bread and cocoa, the other with a cup of blood. Count Duckula had long since got used to the fact that his brother often sat with him and ate his own food. As long as he didn't mess with it, you didn't notice much of it anyway.  
Igor was standing there, a little disgruntled, who still wanted an explanation as to why the two had disappeared most of the day - and had come back in such an unworthy state. No sooner had the brothers finished the Lord's Supper than Igor asked for an explanation.  
"... well that was the case," began Count Duckula. "... we just wanted to go for a walk ... and then there was this ditch, full of stakes ... we almost fell in - but of course I wasn't afraid! But Vladimir said we should go on ... because ..." Igor didn't understand anything, more precisely, he understood only one thing, behind all this was obviously the young gentleman.  
He looked sternly at Vladimir. "Well, I have to admit the Count's explanation is hardly comprehensible. How do you feel about Vladimir Duckula? Can you explain it to me in more detail?"  
Vladimir just looked at Igor. "All I understand is that YOU are behind all of this." noticed Igor.  
Vladimir looked embarrassed, he took a deep breath. "Well ... yes ... it's true that I ..."  
"So you put the count and yourself in mortal danger ?!" Igor's voice sounded a little upset.  
"Well ... if you want to call it that - yes. But we're vampires and I think ..."  
"YOU are adolescent minors! And with replied saying, neither of them is really a vampire!"  
Count Duckula and Vladimir looked surprised at Igor. What did Igor just say?  
Igor cleared his throat. "Vladimir is a bastard vampire… and you, Herr Graf, are a vegetarian. You never have the real strength and superiority of a real vampire!"  
"Maybe", Vladimir replied, "but if we stick together, then we have the possibility of a real vampire. What I can't, Fridolin can do and what he can't - I can!"  
Igor looked at Vladimir with a look that was anything but friendly. Then he looked over at Emma. "Emma ... Vladimir put himself and our masters in mortal danger. What do you think?"  
Emma's look was anything but friendly now. "He should be spanked on the bum!"  
"Quite right Emma, quite right ..." he gestured to Emma. Before Vladimir could defend himself against it, Emma picked him up and held him so tight that his bottom was pointing outwards.  
"Emma leave that to me!" ordered Igor.  
Vladimir tried to free himself from Emma's grip, but it was in vain. Count Duckula quickly placed himself between Igor and Emma. "Stop !!! I won't let that happen! Listen to him first!"  
"If you order it, Herr Graf."  
"Yes, I order it! Put Vladimir down and listen to him! Emma! Igor! I do not tolerate contradiction!" Igor could clearly see how difficult it was for him to obey his master's word.  
But he was still his master. Igor sighed. "Well, Emma, let go of Vladimir. And then we'll listen to Vladimir's story ..."

  
... Vladimir told them everything from the beginning, from the strange feeling of danger that he had already had in the morning, to the strange "throwing flames" and their escape.  
Igor looked very thoughtful. "They should have taken us with them. I still think it's irresponsible that they didn't take us with them. They could have died."  
"But we're not Igor! Please don't always underestimate our abilities."  
What should Igor reply to that. That he would call his master someone who was not able to survive on his own at all? Even if it was the truth. So he really couldn't say that about Vladimir ... but Vladimir was a bastard, an underestimate of the dangers obviously underestimating.  
"I hope," he finally began, "that this story is not a lie."  
"Vladimir is telling the truth. It really was like that and she told Igor, can this face lie?"  
Count Duckula's face was, as always, good-natured and friendly. Igor sighed. "Unfortunately I have to agree with you, my lord, you are incapable of lying. As much as I regret it."  
Then Igor looked at Vladimir carefully. "Von Goosewing and this other vampire hunter want to set the castle on fire?"  
Vladimir just nodded in response.  
"Did you say when you were going to?"  
"At dawn."  
"Did you say what day?"  
"No Igor. But I think we should expect it every day."  
"Hmmm ..." Igor scratched his beak. "... it would be better if one of us was always on guard. Even if the young gentleman thinks that he has sabotaged the device."  
"If you are there ... I can move the lock to another location!" remarked Count Duckula. An idea that met with approval.  
It was also decided that she should take turns keeping watch. Igor and Emma took over the first "shift", then Vladimir and the counts took over the watch.

  
Igor wasn't enthusiastic about taking on the job with Emma, but on the other hand he was in favor of the brothers taking a rest from the day. Before they should take over their "shift" at night until morning. In addition, it was undeniable that Count Duckula was the quickest of all and could bring the castle to one place in seconds.  
Once the Duckula brothers went to sleep. However, Igor stopped Vladimir again.  
"Vladimir, whatever it was, your actions were irresponsible. It won't be my last words."  
Vladimir made a face. "I fear Igor too."

So the staff kept the first watch. But nothing happened. In the middle of the night Igor woke Vladimir and Count Duckula. However, they had not been able to sleep really calmly, so it was easy to wake them up. Shortly afterwards they found themselves at a window of the castle, where they could best monitor the entrance to the castle.  
Vladimir kept sniffing into the night. And Count Duckula also did his best to sharpen his senses.  
However, nothing happened, and so the latter had trouble not getting back to sleep.  
Whenever this threatened, Vladimir kept him awake with a conversation.  
In the middle of it, however, Vladimir paused, giving the count a meaningful look. "The time has come ..." he whispered "... I think we'll get a visit."  
Vladimir carefully opened the window to be able to see even more. Count Duckula noticed it now too. Concentrated, he looked down. He heard her too, soft voice, very soft voices, steps of two people who were going upstairs and apparently carrying something heavy with them. "They are coming." hissed Count Duckula.  
"Should I get the travel machinism going?"  
"Not yet, wait a moment ..." Vladimir whispered to him. "... you must be completely surprised by the disappearances."  
Count Duckula paced restlessly to and fro in one spot. Vladimir watched him briefly, then took his hand and tried to calm him down.  
Finally the opponents had arrived in front of the castle and set up the device, they too whispered to each other, not knowing that the two vampires heard them exactly.  
Vladimir raised a hand ...

... the vampire hunters carefully flipped the first switches on the fire machine. "Duckula you monster! Today is your last hour ..."  
"Be quiet!" 1 and enjoy the moment. There will be a nice little fire soon ... burns vampires, burns ... "

… Vladimir lowered his hand. "Now!"  
In one fell swoop, Count Duckula disappeared, and in almost a moment the entire castle ...

... in the same moment the fire device starts to burn - only to go up in fire with a loud bang in the next moment.  
The vampire hunters stared at the charred remains and at the empty space where the lock had just been.

Count Duckula cheered when he returned to Vladimir. They fell into each other's arms. Emma had also woken up and hugged Igor, who was not at all impressed by her unrestrained enthusiasm, which took your breath away.  
"Where are we?" Vladimir finally asked his brother.  
"Mongolian Steppe". Answered Count Duckula. "Oh good. We should have our rest here first ..." Vladimir yawned. "I suggest we all go back to our ears and sleep."  
There was no contradiction in this regard. So it was that all four residents slept in ...


	2. A strange guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir knew that Count Duckula has a good heart and cannot see when someone is suffering, but he was less aware that he himself was inviting a desperate Goosewing to the castle.

  
Hours later, sunset mean -Transelvaic local time, the castle returned.  
The residents of the castle felt fresh and rested again. It was Count Duckula who was the first to hear a quiet sob in front of the castle. Something that touched his heart immediately. Carefully he opened the door to see what was going on.  
What he saw amazed him very much. Dr. von Goosewing sat on the floor. looked away from the castle and wailed sadly to himself.  
"... he blamed me ... but it's not my fault! ... I haven't done anything!"  
Count Duckula approached him carefully from behind. "What didn't you do?" he said softly.  
"Well ... I wasn't working on the machine, I couldn't have done anything wrong! But he blamed me!" Von Goosewing didn’t turn around, and didn’t even think about who was talking to him, but was just glad that he had found someone to talk to.  
"I know that", Count Duckula replied sympathetically, "I am also often blamed for things that I have not done."  
"You know that too ?!" shuffled the vampire hunter.  
"Oh yes ... you know we can have tea together?" Count Duckula looked around. "It's getting dark and cold and it will probably start raining soon."  
"That's so nice ..." Von Goosewing took off his glasses to clean them. But his eyes were so full of tears that he couldn't see properly.  
So he let himself be taken by the hand and led by the counts into the kitchen of the castle. The other castle residents were amazed when he appeared with the vampire hunter.  
"Count, you can only ..." said this kurrent. Count Duckula looked sharply at Igor while he led the little goose past him. His face offered the servant to be silent.  
Vladimir looked inquiringly at Igor, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
Meanwhile, Count Duckula sat his enemy at the table. "Emma, would you prepare some tea for our guest, please?"  
"Oh yes ... like ducky cleaning - we rarely have guests!" There was excitement in her voice.  
Von Gänseklein sat down on the chair and cleaned his glasses again. Count Duckula sat down with him, and Emma poured hot tea into a cup.  
"I would wait a little with the drinks," remarked Count Duckula politely, "our good Emma, always makes it very hot - and strong. Would you like sugar? Some milk?"  
"Thank you, very kind."  
Vladimir watched the two of them in astonishment, just like Igor he was lacking words for the moment.  
Some sugar from goose was added to the tea and took some of the milk on offer to dilute the strong tea. "You rarely meet people who are so friendly as they are, no matter how sensitive ..."  
Vladimir cocked his head at the words. He heard right.  
Finally von Goosewing took a sip of the tea and was glad that he had been advised to drink it with milk and sugar. Because he was really strong.  
"Oh, thank you von Goosewing, I rarely hear such compliments."  
"I can hardly imagine that, my dearest ... even Heinrich left me! He just left me in the lurch ... can you imagine that?"  
The vampire hunter wiped his tears and put on his glasses. Now he slowly recognized who was sitting across from him.  
"Ahhhh ... Duckula you fiend!" he shouted at us jumped up from our chair. "... where did I leave my vampire destroyer?"  
Count Duckula folded his arms. "You have just described me as very sensitive and friendly."  
"Your Vampiredestroyer ... I think you must have left it somewhere, at least it is not here." Vladimir noticed who was standing behind Von Goosewing.  
Again the vampire hunter cried out in shock when he heard the voice behind him. He literally jumped up and stared at Vladimir in horror.  
"How rude." Vladimir only noticed. Count Duckula nodded. "I think so too. First he flatters you and immediately afterwards he wants to kill you. That's what I call bad manners!"  
Vladimir pushed Von Goosewing back into his chair, looking him deep in the eyes and pressing his head close to him.  
"Now sit down again, Dr. von Goosewing ..."  
"Now you can end your tea in peace, you just had a nice chat!" Emma threw in the role of the nanny, which was a naughty boy before her. "... and if you are a very dear one now. I'll bring you a few more delicious shortbread cookies."  
"You mean choke cookies ... Emma, we didn't want to scare our guest." interjected Count Duckula.  
"That wouldn't be appropriate ... you'd better think about showing him to the torture chamber." came Igor's deep voice. Words that didn't really calm von Goosewing.  
Both Duckula's hissed at their servant. "Igor no!"  
"Sit down again and calm down ..." Vladimir tried by taking the gander by the arm and leading him back to the table. But it had its desired effect.  
Vladimir sighed. "You do it brother heart ... my canines don't really calm him down."  
Count Duckula tried so, but it only succeeded with gentle force, still trembling. Finally the vampire hunter sat back at the table. While the count poured him another cup of tea.  
"I can't recommend Emma's shortbread cookies," he said, "but I can see what the fridge has to offer."  
"How about tomatoes? From our own harvest ... very tasty! Paprika? ... or broccoli ... jam jam ... but I can also offer you a simple apple!" With the words took out the apple and put it in front of the vampire hunter.  
Von Goosewing stared at the apple as if it were an alien fruit.  
"You really have to understand that I'm a vegetarian!" remarked the count.  
"A vegetarian vampire! What a lie. There are no vegetarian vampires!"  
"Yes! Me! I'm a vegetarian! You finally get it!" replied Count Duckula angrily.  
"Nonsense ... the Duckula's were always fiends, hostages of humanity! Bloodthirsty, devious and lying!"  
Igor's face showed the usual cunning when he turned to Dr. nourished on small goose. "That's right Dr. Von Goosewing ... The Duckula's are lying, don't believe a word! It's a family full of monsters!" He saw it as an opportunity to bring the Duckulas' reputation back into perspective.  
"IGOR!" this time both brothers sounded really angry. "please leave this room!"  
Igor straightened up to his full height. "Well, if it is your order, Milord von me can publish it. However, I do not have any such orders given to me by this underage junior."  
"Igor ... it's MY order!"  
"As you wish Milord." Igor went out with his head held high. Vladimir and Count Duckula watched as he closed the door behind them. A sigh came from her throat.  
"Mostly you he went away?"  
Shaking his head. "He's behind the door. But it's just important that he doesn't talk in between again."  
Vladimir turned back to the vampire hunter. "And you don't think he could be a vegetarian?"  
"Impossible ..." von Goosewing folded his arms and shook his head. "... as I already said, the Duckula's were always blood-sucking fiends."  
Vladimir thought for a moment, then turned to the pantry and took two apples out of it, one he handed over to his brother, one he kept in his own hand. "As you my Dr. von Goosewing ... I'll show you something now. We'll both eat an apple now, you don't have to do anything but watch us ..."  
Count Duckula's look was surprised. "You ... you want ... to eat an apple?"  
"Quite right!" "But…?" "He should see what happens." With these words, Vladimir bit the apple, began to eat it. Count Duckula did the same.  
"... and dear ... you ... watch ... what happens ..."  
"You don't talk to Vladimir with your mouth full!" exclaimed Emma. "And besides, you know that food like this always makes you sick ...!" She was the nanny she had to take care of her "little ones". Count Duckula swallowed the last bite of apple before he spoke. "Emma… read it well. Our Vladimir just wants to prove something to our doctor."  
You could tell by looking at Vladimir that it was difficult for him to take the last bite. He was already looking a bit pale, he sat down.  
"Oh flea ... I'll tell Mister Igor to bring you a bucket! I said you couldn't get it! Stupid boy ..."  
Vladimir groaned and held his stomach.  
"Mister Igor!" Emma called, but she didn't need to say more because the door opened and Igor came in with a bucket in his hand. Vladimir jumped up, grabbed the bucket and threw up in it. "Thanks Igor ... you can go again now."  
Still a little unsteady on his feet, Vladimir sat down at the table next to Dr. von Goosewing and his brother. "Now you have seen what happens when a bloodsucker wants to eat solid food. I can't digest it at all. I have no stomach acid! And now you can see exactly what happens to the counts ... nothing!"  
Satisfied, he sat there, leaning on his hands, and looking at Goosewing. "Well, I thought the apple was delicious - I think I'll take another one! ... yes ... yes, that's exactly what I'll do now!"  
Von Goose rubbed his head in fascination. "This is really ... amazing!" then he shook himself. "But you were an evil monster for centuries!"  
Count Duckula groaned and looked questioningly at his brother.  
"And what if Dr. von Goosewing!" replies Vladimir somewhat annoyed. "Your ancestor killed my mother! And I don't blame her either!"  
"Well ... her mother was surely a vampire!"  
"That's right, at the time. But she was also the mother of little ducklings! I owe it to her ancestors that I grew up without a mother."  
Von Goose swallowed, he had never seen it like that before, his ancestor had taken a small chick from its mother. Not a nice thought.  
"But ... but how ... should he know ... that there was a chick?" he thought, shortly afterwards he jumped up and held his finger like a weapon on Vladimir's chest.  
"Even if Count Duckula should be a vegetarian ... she ... she ... is a vampire! A wretched bloodsucking vampire! And I will destroy her now !!"  
Count Duckula chewed on his apple unmoved, Vladimir looked at Dr. of little goose.  
"Oh ... oh ... now I forgot! That I don't have my gun with me ... wait a moment ... I'll be right back ..."  
With these words he passed Igor from the kitchen. Count Duckula followed him. "If I were you I would think about it, it has become a little uncomfortable outside."  
Which was an understatement. No sooner did Dr. vonGänseklein the front door, heavy rain and storm lashed him.  
"If you want to leave us, Dr. von Goosewing. Please. I won't stop you. But please consider that the wind up here can easily sweep you into the abyss ..."  
As if to confirm, a lightning bolt hit the ground right in front of the castle.  
"Well ... well ... in this case." Dr. von Goosewing closed the door again.  
"You are welcome to be our guest for the next few hours," remarked Count Duckula. "but it is impolite to threaten your host with death."  
"But ... but she ..." involuntarily von Goosewing crossed himself. "... how many survived a visit to this castle?"  
Count Duckula rolled his eyes. "In my time ... everyone who was here."  
"Unfortunately I have to confirm this." replied Igor's voice behind them. Von Goosewing started up again. "IGOR!" Count Duckula remembered the fact that the vampire hunter Igor apparently often had more fruit than him, which was not entirely without reason ...  
"Igor, I ask you to behave and keep your hobbies in check for today. Thank you." With these words, Count Duckula led the vampire hunter back into the kitchen.  
Valdimir was still sitting here talking to Emma. They fell silent when the others came back.  
Vladimir's eyes and those of Goosewing met. "Now I have forgotten what I wanted ... I wanted to get my weapons to free this second fiend from the hereditary soil."  
"Dr. von Goosewing!" with these words Count Duckula leaped between them. "Nobody hurts my brother! I was Count Duckula! ... look at it this way ... Vladimir is harmless! I swear by my name!"  
"Hah! A vampire's oath in the name of Duckula ?!"  
"Yes and? Do you mind? I mean ... I wouldn't have thought it before ... but Vladimir", he stepped back with that. "... you understand Dr. von Goosewing, Valdimir never does anything as long as you are not a mouse or a rat."  
"Strictly speaking, I would take the blood of cattle. Just a little ... and not always from the same animal. Then it doesn't happen at all. But our property around the castle ... I just too small for a herd of cattle! And when I'm downstairs would serve the cattle from the farmers - then there is another huge riot and visit them with pitchforks and torches. " Noticed Vladimir. "And we can happily do without such a visit." he got up and approached the vampire hunter. "You can read German, right?"  
"Of course!" "Well, then I'll get you something interesting to read for you."  
Count Duckula understood. "Emma and I meanwhile make sure that our guest doesn't make any nonsense."  
"But I could do that for you, Milord!"  
"No Igor, definitely no!"  
Before long Valdimir came back. A thick folder under one arm. Count Duckula already knew this folder, Igor didn't. And Vladimir wanted it to stay that way too, so he gave his brother an eloquent look. "Igor we don't need you here at the moment. You can do something you like, hang up cobwebs or something."  
Usually Igor liked doing this kind of decoration, but now he doesn't like it at all. He had the justified feeling that his masters wanted to keep something hidden from him.  
Vladimir waited until the butler grumbled and closed the door behind him, then he put the folder Von Goosewing in front of his beak with a bang. "You have something to read there."  
"What's this?" "Part of my life story." replied Vladimir. "At the back are the oldest reports, forward the latest. To understand it, I would start from the back."  
Dr. von Gänsklein looked at Vladimir for a moment. Then he opened the folder and turned the pages back to the last page. He leave the date 1948.  
It was an official entry from a Vladimir Duckula who was an inmate in a POW camp. The second sheet was also an official letter. However, one that was already advertised in Germany. There he was described as a war orphan. Vladimir Duckula, age 12, male ... also the approval that this boy is accepted as a foster child in the Janssen family.  
Von Goosewing looked questioningly at Vladimir. "12 years?" Vladimir smiled almost embarrassed. "120 years ... without this little ... adjustment to my age, it probably wouldn't have been approved."  
From 1949 to 1992, von Goosewing kept confirming that Vladimir Duckula had harmed no one and, on the contrary, be friendly. Be it subsequent reports from fellow prisoners, some of whom even reported that he had saved their lives. Or confirmations of his harmlessness from the mayor, pastor and other people with whom he had lived. "Germany?" asked von Goosewing.   
"Schleswig-Holstein to be precise." replied Vladimir. "Moin Dr. von Gänseklein dat is nun mi Levensgeschicht."  
The gander looked so puzzled that Count Duckula began to giggle.  
Von Goose scratched his head, then shook it. "I don't believe it ..." He turned the pages. "I just don't believe it ..." he looked at Vladimir. "That's all wrong!"  
"What is wrong with that?" "Counterfeits ... everything is counterfeit so it has to be!"  
"Well in the Romanian embassy they had a different opinion. I think if you ask there, you certainly still have these documents. You are welcome to inquire, nothing against it."  
"And you foster parents, where are they?"  
"You are dead."  
"Aha! So they killed her ..."  
What happened after these words came so suddenly and surprisingly that even Count Duckula was shocked. Vladimir started up, soon jumped up and looked at Von Goosewing with sparkling eyes.  
"WHAT are you allowing yourself !? My foster parents died of old age! I would never do anything to the people who saved my life! Nor do I claim that they killed their parents! - or any guy named Heinrich!" hissed the von Goosewing angrily.  
The gander backed away in shock, then seemed somehow ... hit, touched. "I didn't mean to offend her."  
"I can't hope so too", Vladimir growled. "Friedolin, will you give me something to write, please?" "With pleasure."  
"Friedolin?" Von Goose was more than just astonished, whereupon Count Duckula's look told him only one thing; Don't say anything now! He handed Vladimir a writing pad and pen; Vladimir accepted them with thanks, made notes and handed them to Von Goosewing. "As I said, if you don't believe me, ask the Romanian Embassy in Germany. Or call my siblings ..."  
"Siblings?" "My foster parents' children. I wrote down their phone number and address for them. You can ask them anything you want."  
Von Gänseklein looked thoughtfully at the notes. Should he believe this vampire?  
"Would you like some more tea?" Count Duckula asked him, while the vampire hunter looked thoughtfully at the note and finally put it in his pocket. "Thanks you're welcome." he answered.  
All this confused Dr. A lot of goose. First he watches Count Duckula leisurely eating two apples without getting a stomachache afterwards and then he got a thick folder to read in which it is confirmed that a bloodsucker is harms, that was just too much! He was a vampire hunter! the greatest vampire hunter in the world! and this for generations! have been for many generations ...  
Von Goosewing put his head between his hands and sighed. "I think I'm getting a headache ..."  
"That could come from the weather." replied Count Duckula kindly. "I've heard many times that many people can't stand weather like this."  
"No, no, that's not the weather! It is!" the gander wailed.  
Count Duckula and Vladimir looked at each other. "Oh, for a headache is asperine," Emma replied gently. "should I give you some?"  
"Of course, madam. Of course, but you'd better give me five ..."

It was slowly getting dark outside and the storm was still raging around the castle.  
Von Goosewing stay in the Duckula's kitchen all night. He told the brothers his whole life story, they sat next to him and listened until they all fell asleep - including Emma and Von Goosewing himself. When Igor came down the next morning he saw all four of them sitting at the table asleep.  
"That clowning person is always there after all ?!" the vulture growled angrily.  
First Count Duckula opened his eyes, yawned, looked around. "Looks like…"  
Vladimir opened his eyes too. "Maybe we should ask our guest to leave our home now?" he yawned too.  
The count got up and nudged the clenching vampire hunter. "Dr. Von Goosewing ... wake up ... the night is over. And the storm is over."  
At first it looked as if the gander didn't want to wake up right away, but then he jumped up with a loud scream and stared at the count. He crossed himself.  
"Heaven help you! I'm still here! With the vampires! Hopefully kener bit me!"  
Vladimir just rolled his eyes. Then one more question occurred to him. "Dr. von Goosewing, before you leave us, I have a question for you. A very important question ... Who what this other vampire hunter you were with?"  
The ganter swallowed. "Which other? Where ... how do you know?"  
Vladimir stood up and looked him sharply in the eye. "Our one gets a lot, from wherever. Only one thing we don't know. Who was that guy ?!"  
Von Goosewing saw himself pushed into a corner, fasted by the collar. "He's a vampire hunter ..."  
"We know that much too." the count intervened. "That is not the answer to our question. We want to know his name!"  
"Well ... well you know ... we ... don't betray each other."

  
Now Igor was getting impatient too. And von Goosewing always had the greatest respect for the butler. Not to say fear. He leaned over the gander and looked at him menacingly.  
"Gentlemen asked him a legitimate question. Tell us the name! Or do I have to nail your kneecap behind your ear ?!"  
There was a distinct swallowing sound. "Yes, if you ask me so kindly ... His name is Eagleclaw, Artur Eagleclaw." A name that none of the castle residents could relate to.  
Count Duckula sighed with satisfaction. "Well, see Dr. Von Goosewing, with a little politeness you can get a lot further."

Shortly afterwards Count Duckula led von Goosewing out of the castle. "See Dr. Von Goosewing. The storm is over ... the weather is nice and the sun is coming out. Now you can go home again. And believe me. Friend Heinrich will come back to him too."  
"Do you think so?"  
"Oh, sure ... when your state of mind allows it again. Then it's back."

Vladimir looked after him thoughtfully. "Did he understand what we were saying to him?"  
"Don't know. Do you understand everything he told us?"  
"Not everything ... I fell asleep in the middle of it."  
The brothers turned around, went back to the castle, but Valdimir was stopped by Igor grabbed his collar too tightly.  
"I have something else to discuss with you, Vladimir." Igor's voice sounded somewhat annoyed as he lifted his younger master in the air and raised it in front of his face.  
"You have put yourself and your brother in danger. My job is to protect all descendants of the Duckula family. It is my duty to be loyal to them, even a vegetarian. As little as I like what Milord.   
I am obliged to protect him. Just like the offspring of the Duckulas. YOU Vladimir put your life in danger! "  
He looked sternly at Vladimir. "I failed you when you were a little chick! I'm not ready to experience this a second time - especially since you also endangered the count! If you go it alone like this one more time, Vladimir ... then you will I'll spank your bum and I won't use the newspaper for that. Emma and I agree! She'll make sure you can't run away! " His eyes became even more severe. "Do you understand, Vladimir ?!"  
"I understand," replied Vladimir, "would you please let me down again? I find it more comfortable when my legs touch the ground."  
Igor put him down. Vladimir adjusted his clothes again. "However, I would like to give something to consider. I think you underestimate my brother the count, he can essentially more than you think. Only you don't challenge him, you don't give him an opportunity to develop."  
"The way it happened to you?" Igor remarked mockingly. Vladimir looked up at Igor. "It doesn't have to be so blatant ..."  
"Vladimir, I have known Milord much longer than you. You have only recently been back with us. I have known him for years. Milord is dependent and incompetent. He behaves like a child! He is more of a child than you, young man. "  
"Does he know how you feel about him?" Igor's face was just a big grin. Vladimir sigh. "I'm sticking to it ... I believe in him! And it would be better if you would too, Igor."  
As Vladimir passed him, Igor looked after him. "Vladimir, don't overestimate the count. It would be dangerous - for both of you."

Dr. von Goosewing, back and forth in his house. The last few hours had confused him more than just. What did all this mean? He had been stuck in his enemy's castle for hours. And nothing happened to them! Except for being offered a barely tolerable tea, was that an attempted murder? Count Duckula had only warned him against the tea and offered him sugar and milk in return. And then there was that strange Vladimir Duckula. A family member no one knew about, a missing member of the vampire clan. And there were so many documents that he had read ... most of them in German. What should he think of that?  
Dr. von Goosewing looked at the note in his hands. "Heinrich, what do you think of it ?!"  
"Heinrich? ... Heinrich? ... oh you're really no help to me!" he scolded.  
He sat down on a chair and put the slip of paper with the phone numbers and addresses in front of him. He was thoughtful. Finally he got up. He would follow Vladimir's advice and first ask the Romanian embassy whether they could confirm the authenticity of the documents? Had there been a Vladimir Duckula in a prison camp? That would be a first hint that he would have to follow.  
Sigh of goose. "Tannhauser and Longrin! Heinrich ... if it's the truth? ... Heinrich? ... Heinrich? ... are you still offended? ... but you are also constantly snapped!"


	3. Old files

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Goosewing wants to know if Vladimir Duckula was telling the truth.

A few months later, Dr. Von Goosewing a long letter he has been waiting for from his mailbox. When he looked at the sender, his face lit up. "Heinrich! Heinrich! ... you answered!" The ganter turned around happily, and was so frightened at first that he cried out. Artur Eagleclaw stood in front of him, his expression unfathomable.  
"You weren't expecting me?" Dr. von Goosewing, couldn't answer, his counterpart took it for himself. "Well, I would not have thought that I would visit you again. After you have shown me that you are the most incompetent and dumbest vampire hunter in the world! A shame for our profession!"  
Dr. von Goosewing wanted to say something, but the stern look of his counterpart made him strive for the word. Adlerclaw was scary, and scared him more than the two duckulas! Von Goosewing quickly hid the letter behind his back. "Well ... yes ... uh ... you have to know. It wasn't my fault ..." he dared to say something.  
"BE QUIET!" the eagle snapped at him. "I wonder myself that I visit you again. But ... stupidly wise you are the Jennige, who most knows about the Duckula's family. Your ancestors have hunted them for centuries. Without really ever wiping them out - what I have already described as incompetence. "  
He eyed the ganter with Alder eyes. "Now that you are incapable, I have decided to wipe this family out! So I have a few questions for you ..." he nodded to the front door. "... can we go inside for a chat?"  
"Well ... Of course ..." answered Goosewing. And added in a whisper. "Heinrich ... hide the letter." and dropped it on the floor with it.  
Fortunately, Artur Eagle Claw did not notice this. But kept talking. "Well, they said that the Duckula family has recently become Two Vampires ..."  
"Thats right." Von Goosewing internally regretted telling him about his suspicion. Eagleclaw was not only a dangerous vampire hunter, but also extremely arrogant.  
When they sat down at the table and, under the stern gaze of his counterpart, Heinrich gave the instruction to brew tea for both of them, Heinrich decided that it would be better not to tell him that he had spent a night with the vampires . What should he tell him anyway? Better as little as possible ...  
Outside the letter was on the floor.  
As expected, Heinrich didn't make them any tea, von Goosewing suspected that the guest was just as unsympathetic to him as he was and therefore refused to work. He could understand it, it was just annoying that in Adlerkralle's eyes it made his inability even worse, since not even his colleague listened to him.  
Von Gänsklein breathed a sigh of relief when the other vampire hunter finally said goodbye and went with him to the door.  
Eagleclaw stopped at the door. "If I take care of these two ducks, there won't be much left of them - so I'm an eagle!"  
Von Goosewing gaze fell on the floor where he saw the letter lying. He swallowed briefly, turned around and stood on the letter.  
"Sure ... dear Eagleclaw ... sure ..." he stuttered. "... nothing will be left of them but ashes. I ... I mean ... they are an eagle! - and I am just a goose!"  
"Quite a stupid goose." Artur Eagleclaw growled.  
Von Gänsklein bit into a remark at the last moment. Oh how he hated that guy! why hadn't he noticed that earlier?  
When the Eagleclaw finally disappeared from view, he bent down and picked up the now somewhat dirty letter. "Heinrich, I can understand that you didn't want to serve him! But you could at least have taken care of this letter!" angry he disappeared into his house.  
At the desk he opened it excitedly.

_Dear Doctor von Goosewing,_

_as her family has had the best reputation as vampire hunters for centuries, we would like to answer your request._  
_We can confirm that in 1995 a request for an entry permit was submitted to the representation of the Romanian embassy in Germany. This concerned a certain one; Vladimir Duckula._  
_With this request, files on this person were submitted to us. After careful examination, these turned out to be truthful._  
_Vladimir Duckula went to the embassy and presented his request in person. He stated that he was born in 1818 as the only son of the Duckula family. In 1905, however, it was lost ..._

  
Dr. von Goosewing with the letter in his hands in a circle and let it go. It was confirmed that there was a small note in the prisoner-of-war camp records for 1943, pointing to Vladimir Duckula.   
A copy of this note and other extracts from the files had provided the letter with a translation. Von Gänseklein sat down and leafed through it. It was just a small note, nothing more than a side note.

_... among the fallen soldiers there was a seriously injured green duck with conspicuous canine teeth. She was still alive. Since she was so extraordinary, we took her and brought her to our general ..._

Later entry by the general.

_... The duck seems to be a vampire duck. I will try to tame them ..._

Von Goosewing laughed. "Taming a Vampire Duck! How stupid!"  
There was another entry for 1948 that said that a certain Karl Janssen took this duck back to Germany with him.  
For the next few hours, Dr. von Goosewing in the letters and documents. Finally he put it aside and sighed.  
"Heinrich ..." he sighed. "... was it really right to set that eagle talon on the duckulas? I mean ... if they really are innocent?" he shook his head. "Oh, Goosewing, that you still have to think about something like that when you are old? All these hundreds of years they were the fiends, the hostages of people! And now? What about the two of them? ..." he groaned.  
"My skull is confused ..."


	4. Family ties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The threat posed by the new vampire hunter seems so serious to Igor that he notifies the count's family to find out more about this Eagleclaw.  
> During this time, Eagleclaw also sought information about the Duckula brothers in village in order to find a weak point in them. So the vampire hunter can also talk to Antansia's father.

Castle Duckula 

With a serious face, Igor stepped before his masters and cleared his throat. Count Duckula lowered his newspaper. Vladimir lifted his gaze from the book to what he was leaving.  
"My lord. I have just spoken to your relatives on the phone. Your uncle and aunt will be visiting in the next few days to talk to you."  
Count Duckula looked at him, startled and questioning.  
"It's about this vampire hunter, Artur Eagle Claw. You want to get information about her."  
Vladimir put the book aside: "If anyone can get any information about him - it's Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia."  
"Yes .. yes .. but ... but does it have to be you?" stuttered the count. He waved his arms helplessly. "They're vampires!"  
Vladimir rest his head on his hands. "A very interesting observation, brother."  
Count Duckula noticed the cynical tone in Vladimir's remark and sighed. "Yeah ... but ..."  
Vladimir got up and patted his brother on the back. "You put your teeth in your beak again and everything will be fine."  
"But ... but what if I should drink blood again?"  
"What would be so bad about that?" answered Igor.  
Both duckulas gave him a punishing look. "We'll get it done, Fridolin, a solution will be found. But as far as this vampire hunter is concerned, I think we shouldn't underestimate him. He's not another Goosewing."  
Count Duckula held onto the chair. "Why? Why can't they just leave us alone?"  
"Because they're vampires, my lord. That is the nature of things. If they both fulfilled their destiny, everything would be fine."  
Vladimir looked appraisingly at Igor. "To be honest, Igor, I don't understand the train of thought in your brain convolutions."  
Count Duckula frowned, sighed deeply. "We don't do anything to anyone ... we just want to live in peace."  
"Fridolin ... it is good if Aunt Lucrezia and Uncle Vlad take care of the matter. They know more vampires than we do. We have to find out who we are dealing with. And how it came about that he got together with von Goosewing. "  
"Forgive me if I interfere", Igor interrupted her in a deep voice. "I know the von Goosewing family and their ancestors well. After all, I have centuries of experience with them, as they have always hunted my masters." Count Duckula looked pained at Igor. "But I have to admit that this descendant is nothing more than an old fool. If he were as clever as his ancestors, he would have killed my lord long ago."  
"How calming and uplifting, Igor." replied Count Duckula cynically.  
"Anyway, Milord, it is not surprising to me if he has teamed up with another vampire hunter who seems to be more capable than this one."  
Count Duckula laughed. "Why? I mean, Dr. von Goosewing always considered himself the greatest vampire hunter in the world!"  
"Apparently he's been taught better, sir." Igor thought about it. "You should have killed him when you got the chance. Instead, they just let him go."  
"No Igor, that would have been the wrong way." Vladimir put in. "I think it was more clever to do nothing for him."  
"As I told you before, they are both too feeble for a duckula."  
Vladimir looked Igor sharply in the eye. "You can't convince anyone of your harmlessness by killing someone Igor."  
"You could at least have bite him!"  
"No Igor, definitely NO! This would not have been helpful either." With these words, Vladimir sat down next to his brother.  
"We are both affected and we can get through this together. It is better if we enlist the help of our relatives .. and if you have to wear the artificial teeth for that, then that's the way it is. The time is not yet right for it, introduce them to a vegetarian vampire. "  
Count Duckula looked at Vladimir. "Do you think the time is ripe for it someday? It would be nice if I didn't have to hide all the time."

"Mom ..." Antanasia rolled her eyes in annoyance. "… I beg you."  
"Anta ... dearest, we just think you should start thinking about it. Dorin will soon finish his studies and you promised him that ..."  
"I didn't promise him anything!"  
Antansia's mother sighed. "You mean to him that you would communicate your decision at the end of his studies."  
"Yeah ... mom I know ... and ..." she sighed and lowered her arms. She couldn't think of anything else for weeks. Thoughtfully, she raised her eyes and looked straight at the window, towards Duckula Castle. Her father came in the door at that moment. He watched his daughter and her look at the castle.  
"Antanasia, I heard that another vampire hunter was at the castle. I think I should tell you."  
Antanasia turned to her father, startled. "Von Goosewing?"  
He shook his head. "No, it should have been an Eagle."  
"An Eagle?" she frowned. "Mom, Dad, I'm going to the castle now. I have to see if everything is okay ..." with these words she put on her rain gear, went to the door and went out.  
Her parents and little brother watched her go.  
"You shouldn't have told her that." accused her mother of the father.  
"How do you think she would have reacted if she had found out about it from someone other than her parents?"  
"Do you think I will soon have Count Duckula as my brother-in-law?" noticed her brother as he looked up from his homework. His parents looked at him, startled. "Don't be kidding son!"  
"That would be so cool! My brother-in-law the Vampire!"  
His parents looked at him, startled. "Don't make bad jokes!"

  
Antanasia just got upstairs at Schloss and knocked on the door. immediately afterwards the door opened and Count Duckula looked at her. Without saying anything, she fell around her neck. "Everything in location with you?"  
He took her in his arms. "We're okay."  
"I heard that someone new was hunting you down."  
"He's still there ..."  
Count Duckula felt her trembling in his arms, or was it his trembling? "Please come in."  
He led her into the dining room where Vladimir was sitting at the table, he looked up from a book and greeted Antanasia warmly. "Nice to see you. You haven't visited us in a while."  
"We were very busy ... my father told me there was a new vampire hunter with you."  
"Artur Eagle claw." Vladimir nodded.  
"You already know his name?"  
"Otherwise we don't know anything about him." Count Duckula offered Antanasia a chair.  
Antanasia nodded doggedly. "Maybe I can find out something? Is it very dangerous?"  
"In any case, more dangerous than Dr. Von Goosewing." Vladimir put the book aside. Antanasia could read the title of the book that was about rebirths.  
"Although I couldn't have imagined that anyone would be more intent on killing us." Count Duckula straightened up and made Dr. from goose to.  
"I, Dr. von Goosewing, the greatest vampire hunter in the world will be back! Your last hour has struck Count Duckula!"  
"Does Dr. von Goosewing say that every time?" asked Antanasia.  
Antanasia took Count Duckula's arm. "He mustn't harm you! You are harmless! That would be the murder of innocents!"  
"Tell him about THAT."  
She sighed and sadly shook her head. "I'll do what I can to help you." She thought that Dorin wanted to come to visit, she would talk to him. He had to help them! if he refused, he would no longer have to expect that she would choose him.  
"And what do you want, Miss?" asked Igor. "they have no information."  
"Not yet, but since we are mortals, we get in contact with vampire hunters more quickly. After all, they have protected us from vampires for centuries."  
She looked at the Duckula brothers. "I can't let anything happen to you." She thought about it. "And you are sure that von Goosewing has nothing to do with it?"  
"Hard to say," replied Vladimir, "in any case, I've given him enough to investigate."  
Antanasia looked at him questioningly.  
"I've revealed my story to him, and where he can tell him it's correct. He's busy." her look was still questioning. "We don't know to what extent he is involved with the emergence of Eagle Claw. But there is no point in prosecuting him. Other things are more important."  
"What?"  
"It is important that he understands the truth." Vladimir had another thought, but it was very far and unthinkable, so he didn't talk about it.

  
One week later...

It was late in the evening when Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia appeared in front of the castle.  
"Who will that be at this time? I'll open up!" Emmas voice resounded Happy, Vladimir could just run in between to prevent this. Up when he almost slipped legs in front of Emma. "Silly," complained Emma. "if I had fallen on her now?"  
Vladimir looked up at her, he didn't want to imagine that. He opened the door and looked into the faces of his relatives.  
"Aunt Lucrezia! Uncle Vlad! I'm glad you came!" he emphasizes louder than it should have been to warn his brother.  
Auntie picked him up immediately and fluffed his hair. "Our little hero ... isn't he cute Vlad?"  
"Yes, Lucrezia, but please remember that he is no longer a little boy."  
"Oh, don't be so uncle," she put him on the floor. "You are so cute - our nephews."  
Vladimir tried to organize his hair.  
"Where is the master of the house?" Uncle Vlad asked when Count Duckula came to greet his relatives.  
"Nice to meet you," he lied, "come into my home." Through the vampire bite between his beak, his voice sounded as if he had a foreign body in it. Which was also true.  
Emma had stepped aside .. Igor had also appeared, this one with a beaming smile on his large vulture's beak, he was more than evident that he was pleased about the arrival of real vampires in the castle.  
"I also enjoy nephews," said Uncle Vlad. "even if the reason for our appearance is less pleasant."  
They took a seat in the dining room full of joy, served Igor a bottle of blood, put a glass in front of everyone and filled it.  
"Thank you Igor, very attentive." thanked Uncle Vlad.  
Count Duckula gave Igor a sharp look. "Oh thank you Igor, thank you very much!" his voice sounded a little sarcastic.  
Igor grinned. "I am only doing my duty Milord."  
"Only your duty ... understand."  
The visit seemed to ignore the conversation between the landlord and his butler. In any case, they did not respond. Instead, Uncle Vlad went straight to the reason for the visit.  
"Well, nephews. Aunty and I did some research. It was helpful that we have a large circle of acquaintances and many connections. That way we learned a lot about the person in question. Artur Adlerkralle is not so well known in our circles, but what it is probably because he keeps changing his name. "  
"Fortunately, but not his appearance". Added aunt Lucrezia. "That way your clever uncle could see connections very quickly."  
Uncle Vlad nodded. "Yes, according to your description, it must be one and the same person. He is very" successful "as a vampire hunter ..." Uncle Vlad cleared his throat. "... well he has already killed our own kind."  
Count Duckula swallowed noticeably.  
"Even if he wasn't always a vampire hunter. He used to be a spy."  
"For whom?" asked Vladimir.  
"I think it matters less to us". Uncle Vlad reprimanded him "although I have to admit that I couldn't find out who he worked for. Apparently he seemed to have been a double agent."  
"One day he witnessed a vampire attack," Aunt Lucrezia added to the uncle's story. "from now on he decided to hunt our peers."  
"But why us of all people ?!" dared to ask Count Duckula.  
"Now the reputation of the Duckula's rushes ahead." Uncle Vlad replied with a certain pride in his voice.  
"But we are ..." even before Count Duckula could continue speaking, he felt Vladimir stepping on his fin under the table and looking at him approaching.  
"Ouch ..." Count Duckula was just barely able to suppress it, glowering at Vladimir.  
Uncle Vlad looked at the count. "My dear nephew, the matter is serious for you. But you stand for the protection of our family. After all, that is what family ties are for."  
Vladimir took a deep breath. "To what extent? I mean, you can't all live here to protect us?" Count Duckula paused at the thought, startled.  
"No, Vladimir ... but we will keep all our senses awake to pursue our Eagleclaw."  
Count Duckula got up and walked around in a thoughtful circle. It worked in his head. He had once played a private detective for fun, but not only to no avail, he had put himself in mortal danger. Only Emma had saved him. This wasn't a game. Eagleclaw, too, had it after her, and it was clear to him that he was to be judged differently than Dr. of little goose. On the other hand, he was a peaceful character, Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia were not. A difficult decision ...  
He stopped, looked at Vladimir and waved to him. "Uncle Vlad, Aunt Lucrezia, I want to talk to Vladimir."  
Count Duckula took Vladimir by the shoulder and led him out. Aunt and uncle looked after them and then looked at Igor, who was standing with you.  
"When Vladimir has returned home, they discuss a lot alone. Milord hardly takes my advice any more." Igor explained with a somewhat morose tone.  
Uncle Vlad nodded. "They are your masters Igor." Igor didn't answer directly, but a disgruntled murmur could be heard.

When Count Duckula finally decided that they were far enough away from the relatives, he pulled Vladimir to him. "I don't know what to think of it Vladimir. I mean you know me in a Pacific ..."  
"Pacifist." Improved Vladimir.  
"I told you!"  
"Oh, then it's because of your mumbling. You talk so strange with your teeth." noted Vladimir.  
Count Duckula pulled out his teeth. "How can you talk normal with that?"  
Vladimir grins. "Lifelong exercise, brother heart."  
Count Duckula looked at him. "Anyway ... you know that I'm a Pacific!"  
Vladimir raised an eyebrow. "Pacifist ... now it's not because of the teeth."  
Count Duckula cleared his throat, caught. "In any case, you know, I was ... I mean ... scare someone, chase away ... yes ... but kill? NO! I'm not so sure about Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia." Vladimir turned in their direction. "Well, neither am I. I don't think you have any qualms."  
"How can you? You would kill me yourself if you knew that I am a vegetarian! At least that's what Igor claims."  
"Then you don't want them to kill that eagleclaw if they find him?"  
"Right!" Count Duckula began to run in circles again, as he always did when he was desperate. "I mean ... but ... this? ... I can ... can't ... No! NO! NO!"  
"And even though he wants to kill us?"  
Count Duckula stopped. "That's what Dr. von Goosewing wants too. But we both don't really want to do anything to him."  
Vladimir thought about it and finally patted his brother on the shoulder. "I understand you. I think I have an idea ..."  
"Which would be?"  
"You thank Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia. But explain to them that we will take care of this vampire hunter alone",  
Count Duckula looked at Vladimir skeptically.  
"But you also explain to them that they should continue to watch him. To inform us and prevent the worst. Eagle Claw's fate is up to us. After all, Duckula's would be able to cope with him."  
Count Duckula sighed. "Do you think we can really do this?"  
"We have no other chance."  
The count nodded and put his teeth back in. "Who will tell you?"  
"YOU, you are the count and the master of the house. You would be very surprised if I take the floor."  
Count Duckula sighed again. "Sometimes I'm tired of being the count."  
"That's just how it is when you have the title of nobility. You also bear responsibility."  
Count Duckula opened the door carefully ...

  
Uncle Vlad looked at his little nephew, then nodded approvingly. "We will respect your will. I am pleased that the cunning still reigns in this castle."  
Igor held on to his head, his expression looked desperate, he would have liked to tell the truth about the two Duckula's. His respect and sworn loyalty alone prevented him from doing so. It was good that Igor was behind the relatives, because the expression on his face at these words would have been very surprising for uncle and aunt.  
Uncle Vlad turned to the table and with it the drinks. "Let's have a sip of the Delicious Blood that Igor chose to serve."  
Count Duckula involuntarily held on to his neck. "I ... I ..." he looked desperate.  
"Uncle Vlad, my brother doesn't really know how to say it. But he has some problems with drinking at the moment." responded Vladimir.  
"The last time we were on the hunt, unfortunately, he had bitten someone who had previously ... how should I put it ... ingested some substances that were not harmless. His digestion is not okay - and he's on ... a diet."  
"Oh yes ... yes ..." Count Duckula quickly grabbed hold of the stomach. "I have to go on a diet, I've had stomach ache recently."  
His uncle took his arms. "You have to be more careful who you bite nephew. People who stagger, or lie on the ground and shiver ... not good." He said admonishingly. "A little vampire like you can't take it. It's not good blood. I want to tell you something, nephew. I've heard of stories in which their blood was taken. The vampires were completely nuts. One could think they are mad! you were still lucky nephew ... just stomach ache. "  
Count Duckula listened to him somehow he was fascinated by his uncle, he had such a strange way of telling him. When Uncle Vlad let go of him again, he had to shake himself a little to get his senses back together.  
Vladimir beside him grinned. "Uncle Vlad is right, it wasn't good of you ... you have to be more careful!"  
Count Duckula gave him an angry look.  
"Vladimir is right. A vampire always has to be careful, especially when he has an opponent like this Eagleclaw."  
Uncle Vlad turned to Igor. "Come on, Igor, pour us some more of this delicious blood and let's toast the family motto.  
The butler followed this instruction with pleasure, only glancing briefly at his masters, the counts. Uncle Vlad raised the glass, "Per ardua ad sanguina!" (Work hard for blood)  
When they had finished the glass, Aunt Lucrezia turned to Vladimir, touching his shoulder affectionately.  
"It's a shame that you never really got to know your mother, little Vladimir. You soon had your whole life on your own ..." she stroked his head. "... but you did it. Nobody would have thought that, we all believed you were dead. You are a brave, clever boy. You will do it." but her face looked worried nonetheless.  
She turned to Uncle Vlad and looked at him, he understood and nodded.  
"We will be there for you when you need us too. We would be reluctant to wait for another resuscitation of our nephew, and we don't even know if Vladimir can be resuscitated."  
Count Duckula stared at Uncle Vlad. He didn't want a new resuscitation either, because this time Igor would be careful.  
He wanted it to be the end of Count Duckula's story! In peace, as his life had begun centuries ago, he wanted to close the "Count Duckula" file!  
No more vampire ... that's it! The End! Out!  
And Vladimir? he no longer wanted to imagine life without his brother.  
"Thank you." he brought out pressed.


	5. Inquiry and Truth Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While vampire hunter Arthur Eagleclaw wants to find out more about the Duckula brothers by asking the villagers. He has to learn more before he can set a trap for the vampires. Vampire Slayer wants Von Goosewing to learn the truth about Vladimir Duckula. To do this, he goes to Germany and visits Vladimir's foster siblings. The answers confuse the gander more and more and turn his worldview upside down.

Arthur Eagleclaw was sitting at his desk, in front of him a pile of old books, one of which he had just read. "The Story of House Duckula - Vampire Ducks of Terror".  
He had put the book to one side angrily. He was still angry with Dr. von Goosewing. He called himself "the greatest vampire hunter in the world" and was able to fall back on a list of ancestors who were all successful vampire hunters. And in technical matters, Dr. von Goosewing really to be a genius, his inventions were really remarkable!  
And yet ... this von Goosewing was a sucker! an idiot! he had sabotaged his plan, that fool must have done something wrong. It couldn't be otherwise!  
What an embarrassment that was!  
Actually, he would have grilled those damn vampire ducks! processed into roast duck! - instead, his machine had exploded!  
He has been a vampire hunter for several years, a successful vampire hunter, even though none of his ancestors was one!  
Eagleclaw got up from his chair, cast an angry look at the book, folded his arms behind his back and paced the room.  
So it was that the Duckulas' reign of terror began in the 12th century. A really long time, what a great trick of the counts spoke. On the other hand ... again and again there had been a new count, which did not speak for it. He had met and killed vampires who had "lived" for several hundred years.  
This Count Duckula, on the other hand, was very young and only awakened a few years ago. Decades were nothing. Centuries something ...  
Then there was that other Duckula von Goosewing had been talking about. He hadn't found any records of this anywhere. There was just nothing, no evidence of its existence. A son of the Duckula's ... He had heard before that vampires could have children.  
However, this was very rare. And they were also much weaker than their parents, and by far did not have their power.  
If this son existed, he would be an easier target than his father.  
And if there were such things as feelings for others in this family, for members of the own family, the son would in turn be an opportunity to come to the father.  
A big grin spread over Adlererklaw's face, but it quickly disappeared.  
All well and good, but how could he get hold of the son?  
In case he even existed and he wasn't such an obsession, such an imagination as "Heinrich" kept talking to von Goosewing.  
Goosewing ... he hadn't heard from him in weeks, he had disappeared from the ground since he had given him his opinion. Whatever it was that von Goosewing disappeared, it didn't bother him! On the contrary, he was able to implement a plan which this dilettante could not destroy again.  
Eagleclaw stopped in mid-step. It should be easy to find out whether this second Duckula really existed, he just had to ask in town whether they knew anything about him. It would be more difficult for these old vultures to get past the butler who had watched over his master for centuries.  
And on this gigantic chicken that was watching over the count as if she were a mother hen who was watching over her chick. Now she really was a mother hen.  
Arthur, he warned himself, one step at a time, go into town first and try to find out as much as possible about the Duckula family. Suddenly more you know about, suddenly better you can plan their destruction ...

At the same time ...

  
Dr. von Goosewing hung up the telephone receiver, he had done it before the person called even answered. Should be called a coward, which was unlikely since no one knew about it. what did he expect from such a call?  
What should such a call look like?  
"Excuse me, my name is Dr. von Goosewing, I'm a vampire hunter. I heard that you grew up with a vampire duck ..."  
What madness! Either he was thought to be completely insane, or, what was more likely in this case, he would not be met with benevolence.  
After all, Vladimir Duckula had seemed like a dear brother to them over the years.  
Dr. von Goosewing shook his head. "No ... no ... you can't do it that way. You have to do it differently."  
"Heinrich, now help me. But no, whenever I want to talk to someone, you keep quiet!"  
He looked around his study. All the gadgets, all the plans to destroy vampires. And there was one particular target of his plans - Count Duckula!  
It had been a tradition for centuries.  
And again and again they had been successful, each of his ancestors! outer.  
A bitter realization. But maybe it should be like that? Perhaps he should fail on this Count Duckula. Because exactly this count ...  
Von Gänseklein's face twisted, partly out of confusion, partly out of anger, self-doubt. No, no, THAT just couldn't be true!  
And yet…  
... his' ancestor had not only killed a vampire, the only one who was ever a bride to a Count Duckula and who had thus succumbed to the bad guys, she had also been a mother.  
The thought that because of these a little duckling had grown up without a mother gnawed at von Gänslein’s feeling. You could say what you wanted of him, he wasn't unscrupulous.  
He was noble, he was righteous and good.  
"He wasn't an ordinary duckling! He was a little vampire duck!" echoes the gander.  
"He was ..." Von Goosewing sat down on the chair next to his desk. "... could I kill such a little duckling? If this one was a vampire? ... no. Give it to Dr. von Goosewing, you would not be able to finish it. You would ..."  
Without a doubt he picked up the phone and dialed the number that Vladimir Duckula had written down for him, the telephone number to Germany.  
"Am I talking to Ms. Janssen? Yes ... well ... well ... I would like to introduce myself to you. My name is Dr. von Goosewing. I heard that you know a certain Vladimir Duckula ... yes ... that's right ... well, I would like to visit you because I have a few questions about him ... "  
Von Gänseklein hung up the phone with relief. "Well, from Goosewing, that wasn't that difficult. She was really nice. Heinrich, please help me pack my bags, I'll take a few days off ..."

Still at the same time ...

  
"... Anta ... Anta ... please calm down!"  
"How am I supposed to calm down when a guy like that is after my boyfriend. He wants to kill you both!" Antanasia snapped at her friend on the phone.  
"That's what Dr. von Goosewing wants too."  
"Yes! But this is a little different!"  
"And what is different about this one ...?" Dorin's voice sounded a little pained.  
"I don't know ... it's my feeling ... I ... I have the feeling this vampire hunter ... is ... is a real killer! ... please Dorin ..."  
Dorin on the other end of the phone line shook herself inwardly. This conversation was just absurd! you were talking about a vampire hunter who killed vampires! So from someone who protects you from cursed souls, but ...  
Dorin sighed.  
Well, he had met Count Duckula, and he didn't seem dangerous at all - only she was a fool. Admittedly a nice booby, completely harmless.  
And Vladimir Duckula, he had only met him briefly, but he didn't feel threatened by him either. And his family at home had not known for a long time that this existed at all. Dorin scratched her head.  
"But what should I do Anta ... I'm here in Cluj and studying."  
Antanasia wondered, Dorin was right, what should he do, what should he do? She sighed. "Please help me at least mentally, and keep your ears open, maybe you will hear his name after all? I ask you ... whoever I choose ... Dorin ... I couldn't stand it if something happened to the two Duckula brothers! knows it sounds crazy ... but ... I feel like I owe it to you. "  
Dorin was amazed. "Guilty? How far do you owe them something?"  
"I said it sounds crazy and I can't really explain it either. It's just a feeling. Please Dorin ..."  
"Okay ... Anta ... I'm with you, at least in my mind. I wish you would understand that you decide - for me."  
"Show that you are there for me, even if you do not understand me. That helps me. Also with my decision. I love you Dorin."  
"I like you too, Anta."

  
Dorin hung up the phone and then looked at the phone indecisively. It was difficult with her. But he wanted to stand by her, even if he didn't really understand what she meant and what was wrong with her. But ... there was a way to at least partially understand them. He had met the Duckula brothers, and if she wasn't exactly a vampire ... he would be happy to be friends with them too. They were both weird, but somehow ... Likeable.  
Could he stand by and watch someone try to kill? After all, they were kind of neighbors. They came from the same place, even if their castle was enthroned high above the village. Your family is one of them - for centuries. As for this family's past, was it right to blame them? If, in the case of the Count, it made sense to do so.  
But he was allowed to be too distracted by all of this because he was writing his doctoral thesis.  
Dorin ran a hand through her hair and sighed. Why did all this have to be so difficult?  
"Well Dorin, trouble with your girlfriend?" a colleague spoke to him.  
"No ... no ... have you ever heard of an Arthur Eagle claw?"  
His friend grinned. "Nah ... why? Do you have another competitor now, besides the counts?"  
"No, he's not a competitor. He's a ..." Dorin paused in mid-sentence and looked at his friend. "... forget it!"  
His friend patted him on the shoulder. "As you mean. Even if you are going to be as mysterious as your girlfriend ... you might think you're working on X-Files. Mulder and Scally in Transelvanic."  
Dorin looked at his friend when he knew how close he was to the truth. Finally they spoke of a vampire! - and a vampire hunter.  
"Dorin old friend, don't get too distracted. Think about your doctoral thesis. And when you have finished it, you can kneel in front of Antanasia."  
Dorin looked questioningly at his friend, who fell on his knees in front of him and looked him in the eye. "Do you want to be my wife?"  
Another foreign student stopped and looked at her confused.

"There is nothing to see, go on!" it came from both mouths. Shrugging his shoulder, he went on.  
Dorin's friend stood up. "No seriously. When you're done, the time will be ripe for you to ask her the question. She told you so herself. Or are you afraid of her answer?"  
Did he have that? Dorin wondered. He went back to his booth, looked at the pile of books on his table. He sat down at his desk, opened a drawer and took out a small package.  
Dorin opened it and looked at the engagement ring, which was waiting for Antanasia. He sighed and looked at the photo of her.  
"I hope your sanity victory."

  
Two days later…

Arthur Eagleclaw pulled the collar of his coat higher, the drizzle was pouring over his wide cap. He looked at the landscape before him. Actually, it would appear quite idyllic if this dark castle did not threaten the place. Here nature still seemed to be in order. Far from the noise and dirt of some big cities. Which was probably also due to the fact that the area was considered to be very poor. Eagleclaw looked around. What he saw were some people going to an inn. Eagleclaw followed them.  
The name "Ye tooth and Jugular" was on the sign. Well one seemed to have a sense of humor.  
When he stepped into the inn, all eyes turned to him, the first thing that stung him was the smell of garlic, which was hanging everywhere. A cross hung over the door.  
"I wish you a good day, a well-traveled hiker can warm up a little and get something to drink with you." he began in a friendly manner and put down his large backpack, which he had carried on his back.  
"Of course," replied the landlord. "As long as you are mortal, you can always get something to drink here."  
Eagleclaw had to grin at this saying. "Thank you."  
He sat down on a chair and waited for a mug of beer to be brought to him, while he looked around again. "I heard you guys got into trouble with vampires here?"  
"Can't be overlooked ..."  
"Right. That's Duckula Castle up there?"  
The others drew in a sharp breath.  
"Now based on your reactions, I assume that my guess is correct."  
"Oh yes, that's it and I wouldn't recommend walking around here overnight."  
Eagleclaw grinned. "I wasn't planning to. I think the vampire is out at night?"  
"Well," the landlord, who had a noticeably large beak and was somewhat similar to Igor, looked embarrassed. "To be precise, we have never seen the Count sneaking around here at night for decades ... but on days he sometimes shows himself!"  
Eagleclaw raised an eyebrow. "Amazing - and unusual ..."  
"You could say so!"  
"I think vampires like that are very rare ... and there is only one of them."  
"Well yeah ..." started one of the guests. "... to be honest. No."  
"No? No what?"  
"It wasn't long ago that we realized that there were two vampires."  
"And both are usually out and about during the day?"  
"If you ever get to see them - yes."  
"Hmmmm" Eagleclaw thinks about it and looked at his counterpart so sharply that he was unsettled. "I have a question if both vampires are not out at night, but during the day ... why do you warn of their attacks over night?"  
"Good question ..." the landlord considered. "... because it's tradition. It would sound stupid to warn about vampires during the day."  
Eagle claw stop. "Of course, tradition, I understand."  
He sips his beer. "Can you tell me more about these two vampires? I find it very interesting ..."  
"They are ducks ... green ducks ... big mighty green ducks ..." began one.  
"Powerful, yes! But big?" another guest laughed. "I think you should get examined - they are small! powerful oh yes ... but small."  
"But the count has teeth, menacing teeth! And only his brother!"  
Eagleclaw had to pull himself together in order not to roll his eyes, of course a vampire had canine teeth. "That interests me a lot. So the second vampire is his brother?"  
"Well ..." admitted a third and turned around at the words. "... we don't really know. Suddenly he was just there. I mean ... where does he come from? They must have parents in common?"  
"Not necessarily," said the vampire hunter and sipped his beer for a moment. "The count could also be his father - I meant in a previous life. Something like that happens. Can you tell me anything else about these vampires?"  
Those present shook their heads. Two of them looked embarrassed. "Well ... we were upstairs ... in the castle. It's been years."  
"And what happened?"  
"Nothing."  
"Nothing?"  
"That's not true, and you know that! He Count had hit me down with his cocoa - and his housekeeper wanted to give me aspirin!"  
With cocoa? involuntarily, Eagleclaw looked more than questioningly at his counterpart. Oh well. Probably the good guy had retained quite a bit of damage, there was no other explanation for the cocoa. He had met some people who reported strange and nonsensical things since they had bumped into vampires.  
"And nothing else happened?" he finally asked.  
"Nothing. But if you want to know more, take a look over there." a slight head movement pointed to your drake who was sitting alone at a table and was looking a little grimly ahead of him.  
"This is Dacian. His daughter had disappeared, like many others before her, but unlike the others she came back. Nothing had happened to her. Except that she was a little bit ..."  
he made a slightly derogatory hand gesture at head "... in head is." It was the same person who said that he was knocked down by cocoa.  
Eagle Claw thought for a moment. The guy didn't seem very trustworthy to him, but since everyone else nodded in agreement, there must be something about it.  
"His daughter disappeared?"  
"Oh yes. Up in the castle. Again and again some have disappeared ... but after her none more."  
"Interesting. Thanks for the information." Alder Claw stood up slowly. He hadn't learned much so far, most of which had been Dr. already told of little goose. He sat down with the drakes sitting alone and introduced himself. This looked at him suspiciously. "Your friends talked about what happened to your daughter ..."  
A growling "Hmmmm." was the only answer.  
"Your daughter ... I hope she is fine."  
"You don't have to worry about that, she is fine. Very well in fact."  
"And that although she was up in the castle ..."  
"I knew this was coming!" the drake's voice sounded angry and annoyed. "Please leave my daughter in peace."  
"Oh, I wasn't going to bother your daughter with questions." Eagleclaw thought, although that would be very interesting. "But as a concerned father you would definitely like to speak out."  
Antanasia's father considered. "Please listen to me now, because I won't have much more to say to you. My daughter had disappeared, yes. And yes, she was up in the castle. But she believes that it was the butler's fault - not the count."  
"The Butler?" Eagleclaw recalled that Dr. Goosewing I had told about them, Igor, a dangerous vulture.  
"Yes, the butler! A creepy guy ... Antanasia is convinced that it was HE. She doesn't let anyone get near the count and his brother. She ..." he sighed and turned his beer mug in his hands. "... stands by Count Duckula and his brother. I don't know what the truth is. I mean, as a parent you are always worried about your offspring. But I have to admit she was up there for several days - and nothing happened to her ... Nothing . "  
"She was up for several days?" Eagleclaw was really amazed.  
"Yes, it was! And I want to tell you why. Because she doesn't want us to support this Dr. von Gänseklein."  
"From goose?" Eagleclaw pretended to be ignorant.  
"He's a vampire hunter. Anta said if we support him on the hunt for the counts, she'll never come back to us - to her parents!"  
Eagleclaw leaned back, smiling gently. "Oh, don't be afraid, I'm just a tourist, hiker, - not a vampire hunter."  
"And what if ... my daughter will be getting married very soon. It looks good that she will get rid of her madness then."  
"So from Count Duckula."  
"Yes." the drake scowled at him. "I know what the others say about my daughter, since she was up there with the counts, that she is no longer quite right in her head. She's talking weird stuff. I'm her father and I can't say exactly what happened either. But we have one hope that she will get rid of him if she chooses the right one. And that won't take long. We are hopeful. Anta was always a very clever child. "  
"What does she say about the count?"  
"That he is harmless, that he is a nice guy. And so is his brother."  
Eagle Claw nodded. That sounded like influencing her mind. "Understand."  
"Good. If you understand, you'll excuse me now for not wanting to talk about it any further." He nodded towards the others. "I just hope that this stupid talk about my child will finally stop ..."  
"I can understand that." Eagleclaw took the drake's hand. Oh yes ... he had heard a lot of terrible stories. You were the reason he became a vampire hunter.  
"I wish you and your daughter all the best. Cheer up, everything will be fine."  
The drake smiled. "Thank you for your understanding. You know ... these castle residents are a nuisance."  
Arthur Eagleclaw looked at him sympathetically.  
He would love to speak to this drake himself. "Forgive me for my curiosity, I know it's impolite. But I find the legends and history of your country very exciting, hence my curiosity. I come from abroad and wanted to get to know your beautiful country as a hiking tourist."  
"And because of these legends, did they end up with us of all people?"  
"Oh yes," Eagleclaw folded his hands. "The reputation of Duckula Castle and its inhabitants goes far."  
Dacian, Antanasia's father, looked at the strange eagle. "I've heard that some tourists are drawn to the strangest places."  
Eagleclaw smiled sheepishly.

  
When Dacian went home it was a little later than usual. The house was warmed and it smelled like food. "You are late dad." noticed Antanasia.  
Her father smiled. "You already sound like your mother."  
Antanasia raised her beak. "You wish I got married soon! I'm just practicing!"  
Now her mother had to laugh too. "Our daughter is learning ... but you still ask, where have you been for so long?" with these words she put the plates on the table. "we've been waiting the whole time for you to come. I wanted to start without you."  
"Forgive me, I had an interesting conversation in the bar."  
"Oh ... I can hardly imagine."  
"Oh yes ..." he sat down at the table. "... at the moment we have a tourist in town with whom I spoke. I wanted to ask if he can stay with us. His name is Arthur Adlerkralle ..."  
In the next moment it rattled. Before horrified, Antanasia had dropped her cup. "Daddy! No! He's a vampire hunter! He's a mean killer!" she yelled at her father.  
Her father was visibly shocked. "I'm sorry my little one, I didn't know that."  
"I ... I hope you haven't told him too much!" Antanasia growled.  
"No my girl. I swear I told him little ... no more than he could hear from anyone else."  
Antanasia looked at her father skeptically.  
"I SWEAR Anta! And of course he won't stay with us ... he'll have to look for something else."  
"I don't care where this is!" Antanasia snorted.

Arthur Eagleclaw wasn't far from her. He had followed her father and was now standing in front of the house. It was still raining and it was slowly getting darker. Well he would have liked to get to know this Antanasia. exchanged a few words with her, but he didn't mind if it shouldn't be. Finally he turned around and found another location. The hiding place of Dr. of little goose. He had already noticed that he hadn't been there for a few days. But that should be fine with him, he didn't want to talk to these amateurs, he just wanted to warm up there and look at his inventions in peace. A locked door was no problem for him, it only took a few seconds until he cracked the door.  
He turned on the light and looked around. Whether he was noticed or not made him completely indifferent.  
The eagle eyed each of the inventions of Dr. von Goosewing, he found his notebook, sat down on a chair and began to read this book. Outside the rain pounded against the windowpanes.

At the same time, Count Duckula and his brother were practicing new pieces on the violin in Duckula Castle.

Time shift. To a village in Northern Germany ...

Dr. von Goosewing sat at a nicely laid table. There was East Frisian tea with Kluntje and cream (black tea mixture of ten different types of black tea; Assam tea, tea from Sri Lankan, Africa, Java, Sumatra and Darjeeling varieties with candy sugar and cream) and cake. The friendly hospitality was almost embarrassing for the doctor, considering the fact why he had come. So he decided to curb his temper, because it was about the Duckulas.  
"And you know Vladimir?" asked Jutta and cut a piece of the cake from the little goose.  
"Well, knowing is saying too much. We'll see you every now and then."  
"And how is he? I hope our little brother is fine."  
Dr. Von Goosewing almost choked when Jutta Vladimir Duckula called her "little brother".  
"Excuse me ... I ... swallowed me ... yes ... but Vladimir is fine."  
"Strange Vladimir never mentioned her when he wrote us letters or visited the count with his brother."  
My luck! thought Dr. Goosewing only, presumably he didn't want to worry his foster siblings why he has never mentioned the greatest vampire hunter in the world.  
"Well, like I said, we rarely see each other ... and uh ... more fleetingly. But since he told me about them and we're kind of compatriots, I wanted to visit them. Vladimir is an interesting guy and I thought ... it would be nice when I get to know his foster family. Your parents raised him, he told me. "  
Frank who was also sitting at the table nodded. "Yes. My father brought him into our family. That must have been in 1948, after he came out of captivity."  
Von Goosewing nodded. "Vladimir had told me that too. But what was he like ... I mean Vladimir. I mean, it's quite unusual to have a vampire duck as a foster brother."  
"You could say so!" Frank laughed and leaned back. "It's crazy, and apart from the people who lived in the same place, you couldn't tell anyone. We would have been declared crazy!"  
"Vladimir ..." Jutta considered. "... he was like our brother. When we were younger, he was like our older brother. I can still faintly remember how he sat with us and read fairy tales and bedtime stories to us when mother couldn't. Later, when we got bigger, he was our little brother. "  
Von Goosewing was amazed. "They never had ... trouble with him."  
The siblings looked at each other. "Not more than between the two of us", they laughed. "Sibling quarrel, differences of opinion. But never anything serious. He never bit us if that's what you mean ..."  
"And neither do we!" Frank had to giggle when he saw Goosewing astonished. "Vladimir didn't bite anyone like that. Except of course the rodents which hunted from time to time."  
"And ... he just eats like that?" asked von Goosewing uncertainly.  
"Not only. Father often had him in one of his practices as an assistant. He saved expensive laboratory tests when it came to blood tests. Vladimir only had to cost it and could already tell what the patients were lacking. Very practical. Sometimes the farmers also donated something Blood from their cattle and their diet. It was so little that the animals didn't mind. "  
"And don't forget the emergencies." Jutta interjected and leaned over to von Goosewing, who listened with fascination.  
"Oh yes, the emergencies! You shouldn't forget them. If someone in Ort was seriously injured and he had a bigger wound, Vladimir was called to him. All he had to do was lick the wound and it would close. I think he did." It saved some of us. It's a practical thing to have such a little vampire within reach. "  
The beak of the little goose stayed open.  
"Oh yes ... we miss our little brother. When you've spent your whole life with such a little guy ..." Jutta sighed. "... but it was right to let him go. He doesn't belong in our world. And after all, he's very happy with his brother."  
Dr. von Gänseklein looked almost contritely at his cake, his conscience spoke up and somehow he lost his appetite. He hadn't expected that.  
"Don't you like the cake?" asked Jutta worried.  
"No ... no ... it's delicious! It's just ..." Dr. von Goosewing didn't know what to say. "..you also met the count?"  
"Oh yes, sometimes they visit us, or Vladimir writes us letters in which he talks about him. His brother the Count is a funny guy. Vladimir named him" Fridolin "- I think this name suits him. You have to know when Vladimir left us in the dungeon to return to his home, he was afraid that they wouldn't want him anymore because he had changed. He was afraid of his former father and how he would react. But the count turned himself in as a very dear one who received him kindly. Vladimir was so happy to be back home after all these decades. His home. "  
Dr. from goose swallowed. He was getting more and more queasy. "You know about the history of the Duckulas?"  
"Sure, Vladimir had told you about it, so he was afraid to return home."  
"Our view is," added Frank to his sister's statements. "that one should let the past rest for now and then. And not blame future generations for the actions of their ancestors."  
Frank leaned forward a little. "For my parents, Vladimir was really like their own child. When he arrived here, everything was alien to him. Our parents told us how he had sat in front of the radio and was fascinated by it. He loved to sit in the kitchen and listen to the radio . Most of all he liked to listen to music or the school radio because he couldn't go to school. "  
Jutta laughed. "Oh yes. "Oh yes. He loved the songs by Reinhard Mey or Simon and Garfunkel!"  
Frank grinned. "I remember once we had a guest for lunch, and mother put him a glass of fresh cattle blood. Our guest was a little disgusted and asked if it had to be. Vladimir just replied:" My cattle is over there in the pasture and grazes ", pointing to the guest's chop," and how is yours? "Our guest started talking, but we children had to start laughing at the moment!" Frank and Jutta shook with laughter. "That's how it goes to this day when we think of this scene."  
Finally Jutta sighed. "We really miss him ... but what should you do if fate had something else in mind for him? But we still have to think about him often. Our consolation is really that he is no longer the only one of his kind. And that he is at his brother is really in good hands. Vladimir really deserves this luck! "  
Von Gooswing looked at his cake. He wanted to destroy this happiness ...! Never in his life had he felt so bad, so bad! He was a vampire hunter and it was a calling for good ... but in this case? How should he get out of this number again? How should he avert his guilt?  
"They are ... very unusual vampires, the Duckula brothers." he finally said.  
"Oh yes! That's right! Mom once said that Vladimir was a god-blessed vampire. If she had met his brother, she would say it about him too."

A tear ran down its beak von Goosewing ...

When he got to his hotel room later, he sat down on his bed. "Heinrich, my good Heinrich. I don't even know what to think anymore ... I always wanted to be a hero for you humanity, the good guy. And now I feel like a cad!"


	6. The trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eagleclaw carries out his plan from Vladimir to capture the "half-breed" in order to get to the count through him. Trapped in a shaft cave, Vladimir cannot escape. Very soon he is missing, his friends are doing everything they can to find him.

Eagleclaw consider the inventions of Dr. Von Goosewing exactly. There were so many impressive ideas, but only one, or rather a simple invention, seemed useful for its purposes, the garlic essence atomizer. Garlic smell, can weaken, numb a vampire. A drugged vampire ... that was exactly what he needed! he had to numb one to attract the other. The problem, what he still had now, how did he get to him, close enough to get at least one of them. The eagle's eyes flashed ... an idea occurred to him. It wasn't necessary that he came so close, the garlic essence atomizer had to come to the vampire! What he needed was a drone! A big grin crossed Eagleclaw face. Everything was there what he needed! He put the garlic essence atomizer aside and sat down at the desk, picked up a sheet of paper and began to take notes ...

  
Vladimir smiled "The children of the night." Count Duckula groaned   
"Do you have to talk about vampires now too?"   
"I don't at all."   
"Milord, if I may explain ... Vladimir means the wolves."  
" Igor interfered. Vladimir nodded. "Igor got it ... follow me and watch out!"   
Igor and Count Duckula looked at each other questioningly, but followed Vladimir up to the tower. Vladimir opened the trapdoor and caught out. "But today is not Tuesday." remarked Count Duckula.  
Vladimir shrugged. "The wolves don't care what day it is today ..." with the words he went to the battlements, and stood on one. Lifted his beak so that his neck soon touched his shoulders and drew in the air so deep that his chest arched ache. And then he began to howl, in the best wolf fashion, so good that one might mistake him for one. Vladimir waited a moment and then yelped a second time.   
Igor looked a bit nervous because he expected an answer not only from the forest, but also from the castle.   
He patted Vladimir on the shoulder. "Young gentleman, it is very impressive, but I ask you to stop now."   
Indeed, the whine was answered from inside the castle, but the Duckula brothers did not pay attention to that, but waited what would come out of the forest. Count Duckula looked out in the direction of the forest.  
And the answer came, or rather the answers, they came from many throats.   
Vladimir grinned. "The children of the night - our friends the wolves. If I repeat it any longer, they will run to the entrance of the castle."  
"Woi wow!" commented Count Duckula on the event.   
Vladimir shrugged. "If it weren't for them, I would not have survived the first winter. They were the ones who fed and kept me warm.  
" He looked up at the sky. "It's starting to rain, let's go inside ..." with this word he passed Igor, who held him tight for a moment.   
"You lived like a wild animal, Vladimir."   
"I'm wild, if that's what you mean Igor." The vulture nodded. "That's what I meant. I don't understand how you could develop like that then Vladimir?" "You don't understand? You don't understand why I didn't become a wild vampire?" Igor nodded.   
Vladimir considered. "Igor, it's true the wilderness is merciless. You can only survive if you stick together."  
There was more to be said about it, but Vladimir didn't know how to put it into words.   
"Igor… I am who I am. Everyone has their way, me, you… and Count Duckula too. His path, however, is centuries long."  
As if on cue, Count Duckula called to him by looking out the trapdoor. "Come on Vladimir, Igor! It's about to rain!"

  
Von Goosewing stood in the rain, in the truest sense of the word. It was evening, it got dark and it was raining and he was standing in the middle of it. He felt as if someone had pulled the floor from under his feet. His whole life, almost all of his life, can make him look so pointless now. Well, he had hunted and killed real vampires too, but he had spent a large part of his life with this Count Duckula.   
And he believed less and less in his guilt ... And then there was this son who suddenly appeared in the Duckulas family history. Von Goosewing sighed and looked up at the sky, the rain running down his face and beak. Maybe he should go on vacation and visit his own family. He hadn't visited her in ages. He needed a vacation, just had to get away from the vampire hunt for a few weeks ... and above all from the Duckula case.

Two weeks later… Eagleclaw, was completely absorbed in his work. When he was working on a project, he forgot all about the time.   
He never got tired, was seized by a work madness. He works with feverish zeal. The plan developed more and more in front of his spiritual eye, he just had to bring it into the matter. When he felt that he had worked enough on his invention, he got up and worked on his next project.   
If you wanted to call it that. In the mountains he looked for a vertical shaft, which should be useful for his purposes. After all, Transylvania consisted of mountains - and were criss-crossed by caves. The problem was that most of them were very large and long. What he was looking for had to be a small shaft cave, without any further passages, but rather go steeply into the depths. Like a pitfall. And still be close by, in any case quickly accessible.   
To this end, he went on a voyage of discovery again, exploring the area and talking to locals.

  
Dorin had submitted his doctoral thesis while he was waiting for the result, he had decided to spend his time at Antanasia rather than waiting in his student boy, frightened and excited. He and Antanasia were taking a walk in the woods when she recognized Eagleclaw from her father's description. Startled, she stopped and took Dorin's hand. "That's him." she whispered. Dorin looked at her inquiringly.   
"Eagleclaw, the Vampire Hunter" hissed at him,   
"So he's still sneaking around here. I don't like that! I wonder what he's up to?"   
"Should I go and ask?" replied Dorin.   
"Are you crazy !? You can't just go and ask a vampire hunter about his plans!" Antanasia shook her head angrily.   
"Of course not ... but I could ask him if he's looking for something in particular? I mean, I'm a local, maybe I can help him? Besides, you can get lost here quickly if you don't know your way around." That sounded plausible.   
Antanasia nodded. "Would you do it for me?" "Always for you, Antanasia.  
" With these words Dorin approached Eagleclaw. Antanasia hid behind a tree. "Good day, sir," said Dorin Adlerkralle cheerfully. "can I help you?" Eagleclaw turned around and sternly examined the little white duck in front of him, he young man somehow reminded him of Von Goosewing, he even had the same glasses on his beak. Except that he was a duck and dressed differently. And yet he looked like the gander.   
Dorin shivered when he saw the eagle's gaze, but he remained polite and cheerful. "Oh ... no ... no ... I don't need any help."  
"Are you sure?" Dorin looked around. "It is easy to get lost around here. Some hikers have not come out of the mountains." Dorin smiled.  
"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself, my name is Dorin."   
That was a mistake, in Eagleclaw head it worked very quickly. Dorin? wasn't that the name of Antanasia's friend, the young duck under the influence of Count Duckula? He had to be careful! "Arthur Eagleclaw," he introduced himself. "Nice to meet you. Are you a local?"   
"Oh yes, I was born here."   
"Must have been born beautifully in such an area, I mean the landscape! This calm."   
For a moment Dorin looked confused. "Oh ... yes ... that's right. But it also has its disadvantages."   
"Everything has its advantages and disadvantages young man." replied Eagleclaw.   
"You're right about that." Dorin thought about it, they would not get any further, he had to proceed differently.   
"If you are looking for something special, maybe I can help you? I know the mountains well ... I used to spend a lot of time exploring them, them and their caves." Which wasn't entirely wrong, even if he wasn't exactly a speleologist, he was pretty good at it. "Indeed?" Eagleclaw raised an eyebrow. "Well young man would certainly be interesting what you could show me. But I don't want to steal your precious time. You certainly have more important things to do." In fact, the vampire hunter would have gladly accepted such help if it wasn't from this Dorin of all people.   
"Well ... I would have enough time ..." began Dorin and wanted to continue talking, but the eagle interrupted him rather surly.   
"Don't get me. Wrong young man, but I like to be alone and would like to explore the area myself. I ..." he tried to smile conciliatory, but he only succeeded halfway. "... you have to understand, I'm an eagle! I prefer to work alone - I'm not a ... duck."   
Dorin looked at him. Somehow the guy became more and more unsympathetic to him.   
"I see ... I don't want to bother you any longer." with that he turned away and walked back to Antanasia. She looked at him questioningly.  
"Arrogant guy!" he scolded softly. "Did you find out something?" "Nothing ... I gave him my name and ..."  
"Dorin you idiot! I think he knows about you - you are my friend. HE knows about me and that I'm friends with Count Duckula. When he heard your name ..." she shook her head. "oh Dorin!" He thought.   
"Anta ... he doesn't like to tell me. But I have a lot of old friends here. Maybe they know something ... I'll talk to them."   
Antanasia looked at him. "Would you do that for me?"   
"Sure. You are my great love. I promised you to help you and I will do it too! And besides ... I don't like the guy. He came across as arrogant. Your count seemed to me a lot more sympathetic ..."   
Antanasia looked at Dorin. "Honest?"   
"Honestly! ... if he wasn't a vampire ..." he considered. "... I'll find out what this eagle's claw is planning."   
"Thank you. You really are a sweetheart!" Dorin looked at Antanasia, he hoped that she would remember her words in a few weeks.

  
... when Vladimir got up this morning. He closed the window and looked out. He looked at the sky and the landscape ahead. His plumage bristled briefly as he shook himself and it settled again. If he wanted to go hunting he had to hurry, it looked like rain and it smelled like rain. Autumn was approaching them with ever greater strides. The summers could be very hot here, the winters very cold. When it was uncomfortable outside, he had to hunt in the castle. In general, the hunt for mice was strenuous, and the yield was so low that hunting became hungry again. Rats were more rewarding, but also more dangerous. Vladimir didn't know how many bites and wounds he had to take from them as a little duck chick. Surely Igor had enough supplies. But Vladimir was reluctant to take anything from it, because he knew from which creature it came. And so he avoided it wherever possible. Sighing, Vladimir walked away from the window and changed. He had to hurry if he didn't want to look for his prey in the rain. This was one of those moments when Vladimir envied his brother, it must be wonderful to be a vegetarian! Adlerkalle observed the castle and its surroundings with binoculars. He had been a spy long enough to know how to watch someone without them noticing. Though he had to admit that it was much more difficult with vampires. They seemed to have a sense of it. He saw the little green point with the yellow beak and he saw the landscape and tried to get closer ... 

… Vladimir began to smell, and looked around skeptically. 

Inwardly cursed eagleclaw. He had to be more careful. No matter! He wrote the day and time in his notepad and withdrew carefully.

… Vladimir snorted. Shook himself, then turned to look for his prey. The uncomfortable feeling was gone. 

When Eagleclaw got back to Goosewing’s quarters, he put his binoculars aside.   
It wouldn't be easy to watch these vampires. At least not that way. He had to keep working on his drone. A few days later, the drone took to the air for the first time.   
Arthur Eagleclaw made a test flight. How high could it fly and still provide a clear picture of the surroundings. And how much weight could she safely carry? After all, it shouldn't stop at the observation! He watched the first flight with satisfaction. When the drone came back he went back and fixed the last flaw ... it wouldn't be long before he could implement his plan.

  
That morning when it happened, Vladimir observed something he did not know. He'd noticed it before, but couldn't place it. He didn't know about drones.   
He had seen model airplanes in his life, including model helicopters. The latter made noises similar to that strange thing there.   
Did someone in the village have such a thing? Hard to say, anything was possible! It's good that this thing was so high up. Vladimir averted his gaze from this strange thing and instead searched the ground to see if there was anything he could catch. The drone watched him and flew a little lower ... Vladimir raised his head, he didn't like THAT at all.   
The drone flew something again. It is of no use, Vladimir's discomfort had grown too great, he turned around and left.   
The drone turned and cut him off, flying much lower and blocking his way. That was too much for Vladimir! he started running and pounding heels. The drone chased him and kept cutting him off. Until she follows very deeply ... and sprayed something ... Vladimir felt weird, felt weak, his legs sagged, his eyes blurred ... he sagged and lay numb on the floor.   
The drone lowered itself onto the field beside him and watched him. Shortly thereafter, Eagleclaw came galloping on a horse. He jumped off his horse and looked at Vladimir.   
"Little guy ... badly battered ... you've probably had a few fights ..." he looked at the beak. "... your canines are sharp and pointy ..." he reached into a pocket that he was carrying with him. "... just to be sure." With this word, Vladimir's beak was soon closed tightly with a cloth, the cloth went over the nostrils.   
He took out a small ampoule and opened it, immediately the pungent smell of garlic extract came out, which he trickled onto the cloth, over the nostrils.   
"Just for my safety." He completed his sentence. With that he lifted Vladimir up onto his horse.   
"You are not only small, you are also a featherweight!" he noticed He took the drone and stowed it in a bag, then rode off with Vladimir. In the direction of the shaft cave ...

  
… It was very difficult for Vladimir to open his eyes. In was still dizzy. He tried to orientate himself where was he? It was cold, damp, dark ... His hand felt for his beak, slowly he pulled off a cloth with which the beak had been tied. Now he was breathing better and consciousness slowly came back. He could see more. He was lying in a cave, only some light came down to him from above. Vladimir stood up, swaying a little. The light was high above him. He screwed up his eyes, shook himself, and looked again. It was like going into a shaft, and there was another grille at the exit.   
He looked at the walls to see if they could be climbed. But it gave up quickly, it was too steep. And besides, even if he did, it would be impossible for him to cling to the wall and push the grille off at the same time. Fortunately, his eyes quickly got used to the darkness, it was just in his nature. He also heard noises from a certain angle, it also smelled different.   
He turned to the corner and saw a crack. Vladimir stretched his beak and sniffed it, listened. There was a corridor there.   
In this water dripped down onto stones. Apparently you came from there to a cave tunnel. Vladimir tried to squeeze through, but the passage was blocked by rocks.   
He would easily get stuck. "Ah our vampire woke up!" Vladimir heard a voice from above, the glow of a flashlight hit him.   
Vladimir recognized the voice. "Eagleclaw!" he hissed.   
"Right ... and your name is Vladimir Duckula, is it? A bastard. A real vampire wouldn't be captured that easily ... he would get out of here easily." the voice was almost sympathetic.  
"You will regret it if you don't let me go!" Vladimir called out.   
"Why? Because then your father will come? I'm just waiting for that ..." The voice sounded as if the vampire hunter was grinning. "... if he shows up here it will be his end. The end of a long ear of vampire ducks."

In the meantime it was almost noon. Count Duckula found no rest for a few hours. Again and again he ran around in the castle.   
Butler Igor's face was marked with worry while Emma was near tears. "Vladimir… Vladimir… Igor he should be home long ago!" Count Duckula stopped and clung to Igor's jacket.   
"I mean he never stays away long! Not alone! He is too scared of it !! IGOR!"   
"I know Milord ... I know ..." those were also Igor's thoughts. And he was worried too, after all, he had lost little Vladimir once before.   
Only Vladimir was no longer a little duck chick, which was doing something out of stupidity.   
Also, they had stayed in the castle all the time, and the castle had stayed in place all the time. "Eagleclaw ..." Igor muttered to himself.   
Count Duckula let go of his jacket. "Don't say something like that, Igor! Don't say something like that!" he ran his hand through his hair and looked desperate. "Vladimir! Come home!"  
It was noon, it was evening, it was night… but Vladimir did not come. Emma was standing in the kitchen sobbing to herself.  
When the count came in, she put his dinner on the table for him. "Duckyboos ... for you!"   
Count Duckula looked at it listlessly. "I ... can't think about food now Emma."   
"Would you like to drink some blood? It strengthens you!" noticed Igor. Count Duckula was furious. "IGOR! NO! ... just leave me alone!"  
The butler sighed, "I understand your concern, my lord. I also worry about your offspring. After all ... I've lost him once before ... and there is still that vampire hunter out there ..."   
Count Duckula turned pale. "I told Igor not to mention him ... I think I'm going to be bad ..." he got up and held on to the table.   
"But maybe there is still hope, Milord. Vladimir is a tough little guy ... he proved that when he was very young."   
"Do you mean Igor?"   
"Yes, Milord." Count Duckula turned around. He hoped that it was so, that Vladimir would be back at the door the next day at the latest. He didn't want to imagine what could happen.  
Vladimir was more than just a brother to him, he was his best friend, his only friend to be precise! and somehow ... what he really is his son.

When night fell, it was already absolutely dark in the shaft cave. Vladimir crouched down to somehow get warmth into his body. He was shivering from the cold and his plumage stood on end. He heard the drops in the inaccessible cave hit the floor. Outside it also started to drizzle. "That too ..." groaned Vladimir.


	7. The guardian angel with the "tick" 1st part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vladimir is trapped and cannot get out of it. His brother, Count Duckula, is more and more desperate at this time, he can no longer imagine a life without Vladimir. And don't want to imagine it either! At the same time Von Goosewing returned to Transylvania and found Arthur Adlerkralle in his house, who proudly reported to him that Vladimir had been captured ... Dorin gets a hint where Vladimir might be found.

The only sleep Vladimir found was exhaustion sleep and it wasn't really restful. At some point during the night he had taken off his clothes. It had become damp and cold and cooled him down more than the sheer plumage, which made the water roll off the feathers. Exhausted, Vladimir looked up the next morning. He looked up at the light. It was so far. Vladimir got up and went to the crack in the rock. He listened, it was dripping even more intensely. He stretched his beak and sniffed. There had to be more corridors there! But how long were they and where did they lead? There was no guarantee of another exit, just a guarantee that one could get hopelessly lost there. Vladimir turned away from the gap. He was at a loss ... absolutely at a loss. Vladimir closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

  
Igor had never seen his master (in this life) so exhausted, the rims of his eyes were even darker than they already were, the look full of worry. He hadn't been able to sleep all night, just paced restlessly back and forth. Igor was no better. He felt as if an alpine dream that he had already experienced in 1905 was repeating itself.

  
Dr. von Goosewing got off the train. No, this time he had returned to Transylvania in the classic way, just like his ancestor once did. But that's not why he had chosen this way of traveling, he had done it because he wanted to have time. Time to review what you have experienced. He had visited his family, had seen his niece again, his sister and brother-in-law. He hadn't been there for years since this accident happened to Heinrich. He remembered his niece Vanna as a small child, but she had long since become a young woman. Similar to Antanasia. He had been greeted with joy but also with disbelief. Nobody had believed in seeing him again at some point. The "crazy uncle" who only had the vampire hunt in mind and for whom he traveled around the world - but never visited his own family.

  
In doing so, hn realized how important the family was. How important it was to be part of a family, a small community that no power in the world should separate. It should also not separate different thoughts! Nothing! Dr. Von Goosewing toyed with the idea of disappearing from Transylvania. And to leave this family alone too. After all, there were vampires elsewhere, from whom one had to protect humanity more sensibly. Where it would make more sense ... but he still wanted to visit his family more often now. The doctor looked for a taxi stand and was driven to the village ...

  
.. as soon as he got there, he saw a well-known face. Dorin was standing in the middle of the village square and looked very thoughtful. The ganter went up to him, "Good morning Dorin, are you here to visit again?" Dorin looked startled by a thought. "Good afternoon, Dr. von Goosewing. I ... uh ... no ... I've submitted my doctoral thesis and am waiting for the result. And I thought I can do the same here.  
And where were they, if I may ask, I was told that they hadn't been seen here in weeks. " Dr. von Goosewing patted Dorin on the shoulder. "Family visit, just like you my boy."  
With that he said goodbye. Dorin looked after him thoughtfully. He had heard something he should follow up and do it quickly!

  
When Von Goosewing tried to unlock the door to his quarters, it opened by itself, which made him very thoughtful. He went in cautiously. And spied an eagle's claw that had made itself comfortable in its place. Almost mockingly, he turned around to face him. "Ah ... Dr. Von Goosewing. That you appear again!"  
The ganter was about to open its beak angrily and complain why the eagle had broken into his home so easily, when eagle claw continued to speak.   
"While you have been floating around in world history, I have not been idle."   
The grinned and leaned over to Dr. Von Goosewing forward so that their beaks touched. "I have him!" "Whom ... the Count?" "No, but it's only a matter of time. I have his son. If you feel like it, I'll show you my prey!"   
"I Dr. von Goosewing was buzzing with several thoughts at the moment. But at the last moment he composed himself, he had to stay in the role! "Tannhäuser and Lohengrin! Of course! Show me the monster!"  
Arthur Eagleclaw grinned even wider. "He's not here. We have to walk a bit for that. But I wanted to check on him anyway ... so if you want to?"  
"Nothing better than this!" replied Dr. Von Goosewing.  
"Well, let's leave then ..." Actually, A little tired Dr. Von Goosewing after the trip, but he didn't want to admit that in front of this arrogant eagle.  
"Where is he?"  
"In a small shaft cave in the middle of the forest. But don't be afraid for your old, tired goose legs. I have a horse on which we can both find space."  
Shortly afterwards they were already on their way ... in the middle of the Transelvanian forests.

  
Eagleclaw stopped the horse in front of a rock, he jumped off and led Dr. Von Goosewing to a small hole, which you could simply overlook. That was probably why an iron grating had been placed over it. "There he is ... the little bastard."  
Dr. Von Goosewing looked down but couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Alderclaw turned on a flashlight and shone it down. Now the gander could know the figure down there. A little green duck with a yellow beak and black hair that stuck to his head because of the wetness. So he couldn't have said whether it was the count himself or his offspring. "A pure vampire, you couldn't keep it there." Declared the eagle. "A mixed breed does." Von Goosewing looked thoughtfully at Eagleclaw, then down at the little figure below.

  
When the light of the flashlight blinded Vladimir, he screwed up his eyes. He heard the voices above. "Von Goosewing ?!" he called up.   
"Yes!" Von Goosewing called down.  
"Did you find out everything you wanted to know on your trip ?!" Vladimir called up again.   
Von Goosewing hesitated, how should he answer correctly? "I have learned everything I need to know!" he shouted down in an angry voice. It was played, but played well.  
Vladimir nodded, taking a deep breath to answer. "Then you know everything you need to know!"   
Von Goosewing backed away a little confused, Eagleclaw looked at him questioningly.  
When there was no more answer from Von Goosewing, Vladimir braced himself against the cave wall and gasped.   
His breathing cloud showed him the temperature of the room, he was so cold! This damp cold robbed him of his strength.  
"Please brother heart ... help me ..." he whispered. Then he remembered Eagleclaw's words. That this was exactly what he wanted ... to kill the Count.   
"No ... no ... don't come! Don't come!"

  
Count Duckula turned his head towards the window. For a moment he felt as if he had heard Vladimir, as if he were calling him.  
"Vladimir ..." he whispered "where are you?"  
"2000 drachmas for showing him an interesting passage?" Dorin looked inquiringly at his friend Radu.   
"Yes ... I was also surprised. Especially since the place is not that interesting, there is not much to see there ... we have more interesting caves in Transylvania, which you can also visit."  
Radu looked up from work and blinked. "Well, I didn't like this eagle, but I have to say he's generous! He came by yesterday and was so enthusiastic about the tip that he gave me the money as a reward ... strange guy." With that he started to work again, preparing the supplies for the winter.   
Dorin considered. "And we were there as teenagers. Can you tell me where it is? I mean we went to a lot of places."   
"Just say you are interested in this shaft cave? There is not much to see ... if you want to visit places from back then I know better more interesting ones."   
"Another time with pleasure ... but ..."  
"But now you really want to know where this shaft cave is? You're getting stranger and stranger too ..." Dorin grinned.   
"Listen, I handed in my doctoral thesis a few weeks ago, after that everyone will be a bit ... crazy."   
"Well Dorin, I don't want to be like that ..." this one lifted a box of pickled fruit onto a shelf. "... as you can see I have something to do at the moment. We'll meet tonight in" Ye tooth and Jugular "then I'll draw a card for you."   
"This evening?" Dorin sighed inwardly, Antanasia wouldn't be thrilled with that.   
"Yeah ... and what do I get for it? I mean if someone is worth 2000 drachmas." you could tell by the voice that it wasn't meant seriously.  
"I can't offer you 2000 drachmas." "I'm also making a special offer for an old friend."   
"Okay ... I'll buy you a beer ... no, I'm generous ... two beers!"   
"Deal! I'm looking forward to it, haven't had a drink with you for a long time!" and it was meant honestly.   
"Do you want a glass of cucumber? Pickled yourself ... keeps you young!" with that he pressed a jar of pickles into Dorin's hand.   
"Then there will be three beers ...!" Radu Dorin's old friend laughed.

  
Count Duckula just couldn't take it any longer. Worry about Vladimir just made his stomach clench. He couldn't even get broccoli down and that should mean something!   
It was just no longer possible for him to idle back and forth in the castle. Igor went outside to look for Vladimir.   
He himself was to stay in the castle with Emma while this vampire hunter was still around. Igor had strictly forbidden him to leave the castle.   
Well, actually HE was the count and the butler had nothing to forbid him at all, but in this case it made a certain logic.   
Emma stayed in the castle with him to take care of "Duckyboos". It was the best defense against an attack.  
Everything logical ... but just sitting there doing nothing for us? nothing at all? Count Duckula felt he was going mad.   
He just had to do something! Especially after he felt he had heard Vladimir.   
Emma hardly left his side, she was very sad and would love to hug the Count the whole time so as not to lose him too.   
Count Duckula was only able to save himself from her "protective instinct" with great difficulty.   
Now he was standing here, in the middle of the ancestral gallery, wondering if Vladimir would one day be included? But he didn't want it hanging there as a picture, he wanted it to stand alive in front of him! "… what!" angrily he swung the cape around him. And was gone in the next moment.  
... to stand behind a frightened Antanasia in her parents' house. Her parents gave a startled cry when Count Duckula himself stood in the middle of their home.  
Her little brother only said "Cooooll!"   
Antanasia whirled around "Fridolin! What are you doing here ?!" "Fri ... Frid ... Fridolin?" her parents stuttered.   
"Yes, that's his name! And now stay calm and nothing will happen to you." She turned to the count.  
"What's wrong? You look dreadfu ..."   
"Vladimir ... he's gone. Be yesterday morning ... he's gone!" stuttered Count Duckula.   
"Just go!" Appears She held him by the shoulders when she saw that he was close to tears. "Please dearest, did Dorin find out anything? We need every hint! If something happened to Vladimir - that ... that ... would be ..." Vladimir? Antanasia felt as if something was cramping inside her. She shook her head. "Dorin talked to me a few ... but ..."  
At that moment, Dorin opened the door as if on call, and stared at the count speechless.   
Before he could say anything, Antanasia stepped in. "Dorin! He's here because his brother disappeared! Vladimir was missing yesterday morning."   
Dorin nodded and entered slowly. "I spoke to Radu, he told me that he got 2000 drachmas from the eagle for describing the way to a shaft cave."   
Count Duckula whirled around at the words.   
"WHERE ??? Where is the cave !!! ???" he grabbed Dorin's clothes and was about to shake him in despair. Dorin started back, startled. Antanasia stood between him. "Fridolin calm down! As difficult as it is!" then she turned to Dorin. "What did you learn? Tell me!"   
"Unfortunately not much yet. Radu has time to explain the way to me this evening."   
"This evening!" Count Duckula's voice was trembling. "Who knows what happened to Vladimir by then! I will talk to these Radu, immediately!"   
"Not a good idea," Dorin shook her head. "If Count Duckula appears in person in the village, and is so excited that everyone panics, what will be going on? I think I don't need to picture it to you to explain it."   
Count Duckula turned and sat swaying at the family dining table. "Tonight ..." Tears welled up in his eyes. "… Vladimir…." All members of the family looked in amazement at Count Duckula, who was now sitting at their table weeping. Antanasia stroked his trembling shoulders, then looked meaningfully at all the family members and Dorin. The dismay could be seen on their faces. "I'm sorry it can't be any faster." whispered Dorin.

  
The day went by while Igor searched the fields and forest for Vladimir and thought that Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia would inform about Vladimir's disappearance when Dr. At home Von Goosewing, but unfortunately not alone. Arthur Adlerkralle was just pretending that Von Goosewing had entered his home - not the other way around. "Do you want some tea, doctor? I found some in the cupboard. Unfortunately I can't offer you something to eat. The refrigerator was empty when it came, I did some shopping, but only thought of one person. And I don't need it a lot to eat when I'm at work. "  
"How unfortunate ..." Von Goosewing grumbled to himself as he spoke softly to himself. "Heinrich, the guy was only thinking of himself."  
He looked around. His papers and drawings were scattered everywhere, plus a few plans and drawings which clearly did not come from him.   
And one of its devices had been changed. Dr. Von Goosewing noted this.   
Eagleclaw came out of the kitchen, a steaming teapot in one hand and two cups in the other.   
"I hope you like the tea, but I think so, you bought it yourself after all." Dr. Von Goosewing accepted the tea and went on playing his part. What else could he do?  
But his thoughts kept wandering to the vampire duck crouched in this hole. A mixed race, half vampire, half mortal, raised with mortals to whom he was a child,  
a family ... "You said that you want to kill the count with the trap. How do you want to do that? I mean ... you have to ambush him all the time?"   
the ganter finally asked. "Oh that is not necessary, you had so many wonderful inventions lying here. There was this part, which should probably only react to a vampire ..."   
Arthur Eagle Claw poured himself another tea. Then he folded his hands together. "... I have ... let's say ... slightly improved it. Now it's a kind of self-shot system if a vampire should come near this shaft ..." The eagle struck the table with the palm of its hand.   
"Wummmm! You understand ?!" he grinned.   
Oh yes, Von Gänseklein understood this language very well. Did he often speak it himself? "Don't worry, I mean ... it's a shaft cave ... and it's raining all the time." "What should I be worried about?" What Dr. The most annoying thing about Goosewing was the fact that this eagle never let him out of sight.

  
The drop that Vladimir heard from the cave had become louder, more intense, a small trickle came out of the gap. Vladimir viewed this with growing concern. He watched the water play around his fins like a puddle, then looked up. The drizzle ran down the shaft in small gutters. "Please, stop rain!" As if the weather heard his words, the rain stopped. But Vladimir knew one thing: the weather here in the mountains could change quickly. "Brother, I don't know if I can continue to take care of you - really not ..." Vladimir only had to pray and hope that he would be heard - by whoever.

  
The sign from the pub "Ye tooth and Jugular" creaked in the wind when Dorin entered it. His old friend Radu was waiting for him in the corner and waved to him.   
When Dorin sat down with him, he smiled at him. "I am glad that you want to return to us country people and not succumb to the seductions of the big city."   
"You owe that to Antanasia." Dorin sat down. "Oh yes ... the good Anta ... a bit crazy but a good bride."   
Dorin gave him a punishing look. "Sorry Dorin, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. Can I call you that later? Dorin? I don't have to call you" Herr Doktor "then." "I am and will remain Dorin, for you ... and a few others. But now I would like to know where this shaft cave is."   
"Not so fast, friend, first the payment, then the goods." Radu grinned.  
"You're right ..." Dorin got up and went to the counter to order the beer for her. It started to rain again outside.   
When Dorin came back with the two beers and put them on the table, Radu made a remark that went through Dorin's head.   
"I wonder Dorin, why you are in such a hurry with this shaft cave. Bad time of the year to visit one of these, because this rain quickly runs under water when the water comes from the mountains." Dorin waved it off, it was exactly his thought, but how was he supposed to make it clear to his old friend that this was exactly his concern without giving himself away? "So Radu, let's get started!" He took out a writing pad and a pen.   
"You don't happen to have a topographic map from here?"   
"Unfortunately not." "A shame would be a lot easier, I'm not an artist, you should know."   
"Anyway! Go ahead!"  
He took out a writing pad and a pen. "You don't happen to have a topographic map from here?"   
"Unfortunately not."   
"A shame would be a lot easier, I'm not an artist, you should know."   
"Anyway! Go ahead!"   
"Very well ... I try to record it as clearly as possible ..." with this he recorded the location of the village. The Duckula Castle on the high cliffs served as a reference point and from then on it became difficult. Again and again Radu had to explain what he meant with one or the other drawing and tried to suggest. Dorin watched the drawing with pounding hearts and tried to memorize everything his old friend said. It was anything but easy. "... and right there is the shaft cave!" Radu tapped the pen where he had just drawn a cross.   
Dorin would have loved to get up and disappear. But on the one hand it would have been very noticeable and impolite, because he had always promised his friend three beers, for others it was a fatal undertaking to run around in the middle of the darkness in the Transylvania forests. And this where you couldn't see anything any more. So it was now completely dark when Dorin could finally go to Antanasia with the map. Excited Transylvania them him.   
"I'm sorry, it couldn't be any faster ..." Antanasia took the map from him and scanned it with a frown.   
"I know he's hard to understand. I'll come early with Anta tomorrow."   
"I hope we're not late ..." Antanasia whispered worriedly. "He'll make it, Vladimir is a vampire, they're tougher than mortals. They won't knock you over anytime soon."   
"He's a half-vampire Dorin ..."

  
Count Duckula sat on his armchair in front of the fireplace, completely exhausted. He hadn't been able to sleep for more than 24 hours now and even now he had the feeling that he couldn't sleep because of worry. Dorin's statement about the shaft cave had anything but reassured him.   
"Please make the fire on Igor." he whispered to his butler.   
"But it's so nice cold, damp and moldy my lord." "Igor please! No more a word about the cold!"   
"As you wish, Milord." with that Igor went off to fetch firewood. As if hypnotized, Count Duckula stared briefly at the crackling fire.   
"Milord, it would be good if you go to rest and sleep now. We should all do this. Unless we are well rested and exhausted, we are no help to Vladimir." "I can't sleep Igor ..."   
Emma picked up the count and placed him on her lap. "Duckyboos ... poor little Duckyboos ..."   
"No ... poor Flea." Whispered Count Duckula, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

  
Vladimir sat leaning against the wall, trying to fall asleep. He couldn't lie down anymore because the water was too high for that.   
Real sleep was out of the question, it was more of a dawn. He knew that the water could rise very quickly, so he always listened to the noises coming from tunnels. He was a duck swim, even for a long time was not an issue for him. Perhaps a flooded shaft also offered him a chance to escape? If he was enough, maybe he could lift the bars away? Or it was too heavy and he couldn't do it with the paddles at the same time, without a bottom under his fins. He didn't want to imagine this ... "Come on Vladimir," he said to himself, "you have endured and experienced so much, you can do it too! You won't let that get you down!"


	8. The guardian angel with the "tick" 2nd part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the shaft cave fills with water, the situation becomes more and more dangerous for Vladimir.

Von Goosewing got up very early the next morning, it was still dark outside and Eagleclaw was still asleep. Either now or never! thought the gander, there might not be a later for Vladimir. Carefully, as quietly as possible Von Goosewing looked for everything he needed, a good flashlight, a rifle against wild animals like bears or wolves - and most importantly a rope!  
"Heinrich," he whispered softly, "please think of your rain gear. I do not tolerate contradictions! I know exactly what I'm doing!" Von Goosewing shone into the forest. Yesterday he had observed that Eagleclaw had marked the way to the shaft cave with ribbons on the trees, so he only had to follow these ribbons. Only he had to find the ribbons, which was not so easy in the still completely dark forest.  
"No Heinrich, we couldn't have waited with that! When Eagleclaw wakes up, I can't do anything! And besides, it also looks as if it's going to rain again soon! ... Have you thought of your rainwear? Heinrich? Heinrich? Please answer! Everything has to." you do it alone! ... you are impossible!"   
Von Goosewingswore. "Sometimes I could think that you don't even exist!" It rumbled over him. Von Goosewing only paused for a moment, then quickened his pace.

  
Antanasia and Dorin were almost at the castle when they heard the rumbling overhead. The ascent to the castle always took a lot of time and effort.  
Even if you are like Dr. Von Goosewing got up very early, he had a big head start over them, but none of the people present knew it. Antanasia looked worriedly at the sky, but said nothing more. It's good that her parents didn't know about their secret excursion. She stepped forward and was about to knock on the gate ...  
... then Count Duckula was already standing in front of her. He was dressed in rain gear (southwest and Friesennerz/Oil clothing) and looked at her.   
"Why did this take so long? We don't have any more time!"   
Igor and Emma emerged behind them. All in waterproof clothing, although Emma looked more like she had put on a tent.  
Dorin stared at her, but quickly fasted again and held out the one in Plan to the count. "We came as fast as it was possible."   
Count Duckula accepted the plan (which was wrapped in protective film), he understood - nothing!  
"I hope you can read it Dorin."   
Dorin sighed. "I try hard…" It rumbled over him again.   
"Quick go! No time wasted!" Count Duckula ran ...

  
A downpour with heavy wind started. Vladimir woke up when the water got deeper and deeper and he heard a rapid sound from the mountain. It was so far! Soon it should be decided. He got up and waited for the water to be deep enough to paddle his fins into him.

Von Goosewing was only a few meters away from this deep hole in the ground. He looked around frantically, then saw a blinking light in his flashlight. This had to come from the steel grating that closed the shaft cave. He ran quickly to it, pulling back the steel grating with considerable difficulty. The rain around him grew more intense, but he paid no heed to it. "VLADIMIR DUCKULA !?" he shouted down.  
Vladimir paddled around in water with his fins, the hole filled very quickly. Had he just heard a voice? "VAN GOOSEWING ?!" he yelled back.   
"YES! DON'T BE AFRAID! I WILL HAVE YOU OUT OF THERE!"  
"ARE YOU SURE YOU REALLY WANT TO DO IT ??? !!!" Vladimir called back.   
"DO NOT ASK SUCH QUESTIONS !!!" Dr. von Goosewing was angry, he didn't want to think about the reason for his anger.   
He ran to the next tree, attached the rope to it, made a loop at the other end of the rope, and then ran back to the hole. He threw the rope down.  
"TIE IT ON! I WILL PULL YOU UP!"   
When the rope fell into the water next to Vladimir, Vladimir winced. "I guess I have no other choice ..." he muttered to himself.   
He took it around his stomach and held on to it while his fins beat in the rising water. "YOU CAN PULL ME UP NOW!"  
Dr. Von Goosewing caught grabbed the rope and pulled, which was anything but easy in the wet. The wind whipped through the trees, the branches cracked. Vladimir was pulled up slowly as the water rose faster and faster under him.

  
Dorin looked up with concern at the sky, or rather what he could see of it, because his glasses were wet with rain and the trees swayed in the wind.   
With the weather, this was the purest suicide mission! He did it for Antanasia, he wanted to prove to her what she meant to him and that he was a husband who would do anything to protect her. Dorin lowered her eyes again and tried to clean her glasses. Everyone stood around him and looked at him expectantly.   
"Difficult to see where we are ... Antanasia can you tell if this is the rock that is marked?"   
Antanasia looked up, the shape of the rock hard to see in the rain. "I don't know ... could be ..."   
Count Duckula looked up too, he tried to give a concert. The rock took for him. it slowly took shape for him. "It's the rock!"   
Dorin looks at him. "Well, then we have to pass the rocks and then turn right ..."

  
A large branch creaked ominously near Von Goosewing, Then it struck down. Dr. Von Goosewing hesitated a moment and looked after this.  
In the vicinity of where he was lying, he saw a device that he had previously ignored. This was aimed directly at the entrance to the shaft cave.   
This had to be the self-shot system for vampires! "No ... no ... not that!"   
Von Goosewing turned around. "Heinrich! Hold the rope for a moment ..." with that he let go.  
At the same moment Vladimir fell down again. He plunged deep into the darkness of the water, Vladimir paddled up and gasped for air.   
"GOOSEWING!" he cursed.   
Von Goosewing stood in front of the device, looked at it and picked up the stick. "Oh no!" so he hit the device until it bent and aimed directly at the ground.   
He dropped the stick. "I can't help it ... that was the wind ..." When he turned around he saw the rope lying on the ground.   
"Heinrich! You trampling! I told you to hold the rope! ... luckily I tied it to a tree ..." He went to the hole and looked down. "SORRY! I REQUEST HEINRICH ..."  
Vladimir snorted. "LEAVE HEINRICH! I WANT YOU TO PULL !!!!"   
Von Goosewing nodded, went back to the rope and started pulling again ... The downpour stopped as quickly as it came.   
The water from Berg ran further into the shaft.  
Von Goosewing had the impression that the shaft was deeper than he had thought, the rope just didn't want to end! It seemed to take forever before he could finally see the green fingers on the edge of the shaft ...   
... for Vladimir the light of the exit slowly came closer, when he was high enough up he reached for the floor, braced himself against the wall with his fins and pulled himself up.  
Finally, he was lying on his stomach on the floor, exhausted. Von Goosewing looked over him.   
"What are you up to Vampire Hunters now?"   
Von Goosewing took Vladimir's hand and helped him to sit up. "I want you to disappear! Run home where you belong!"   
Whether Dr. Wanted or not by Goosewing, he had to smile. "Your family misses you ..."  
Vladimir looked at him questioningly. He was exhausted, he was cold, he was tired and hungry.   
Was it a dream that he had? could this be true? was he still down there in that deep pit? "Are you serious? You don't want to kill me?"   
Von Goosewing grimaced in annoyance. "No ... go now!"   
Vladimir stood up with wobbly legs and turned to look at Dr. Von Goosewing around and looked at him.   
This made a hand gesture, which indicated that he should go. Dr. Von Goosewing looked after him ...

No sooner had Vladimir Duckula disappeared into the forest than Dr. Von Gossewing was a high-pitched screeching behind themVon Gossewing, which sounded like the angry scream of an eagle.  
The next moment he was grabbed by his clothes. Arthur Eagle Claw eyes sparkled angrily as he looked down at the whole. "What did you do ?! you Vollidiot!"  
He shook Von Goosewing angrily and covered him with all kinds of swear words and insults.  
The ganter couldn't defend himself, he trembled, couldn't speak. Vladimir Duckula did not miss the eagle's screaming, he stopped, turned around ... and walked back slowly and carefully.  
When he saw how brutally eagle claw von Goosewing shook through, Vladimir's fists clenched. He stood exactly in the back of the eagle's claw ... Vladimir took a deep breath, he wanted to gather all his strength again ... then he ran!  
Arthur Eagleclaw was too distracted to feel what was happening behind him, until he felt a strong blow in the back that knocked him over and he lay unconscious on the floor. Vladimir lay on top of him, slowly straightening up. He did not let the astonished Von Goosewing out of his sight. Just like this one in Stared.  
Vladimir looked around, saw the fallen branch, took it and handed Von Goosewing to it.  
"If he wakes up ... then it was you! They knocked him out. YOU struggled!" His look a lot on Eagle claw face. "It's time he learned manners and respect!" With that, Vladimir got down from the eagle. When Vladimir turned around to Von Goosewing again, the latter drew his hat to him ... and smiled. "Thank you."  
Reluctantly, Vladimir smiled back. "Thank you also."  
"But now, get out of here, vampire duck!" Vladimir stumbled away. He didn't know in which direction to go, just let his instincts drive him.

  
Confused, Dorin stood in the middle of the small group, all eyes were on him, "So far so good, I think we are on the" right path ... "   
"You think? YOU THINK ?!" Count Duckula snapped at him in despair and anger. "Are we on the right track OR NOT?"   
Dorin only raised her face for a moment. "The stupid thing about nature is that it is constantly changing - especially in weather like this."  
"Nature doesn't change!" shouted Count Duckula at him. "The mountains are always in the same place !!!"   
Antanasia is probably whitish between Count Duckula and Dorin. "Fridolin ... he's right. Trees fall, streams arise, sometimes there is even a landslide that changes the landscape ... the face of nature is constantly changing."   
Count Duckula turned away from her and pulled his hair. "What should we do? What should we do ??? Vladimir ...!" He started running in circles in desperation until he had walked a ditch.  
For a while they watched the goings-on. Until it was enough for Igor and he turned away.  
"MILORD!" He grabbed him by his jacket and stopped him like that, with a stern look he looked at his master. "Pull yourself together, my lord! It's up to you now! Vladimir has taught you to use your vampire senses - now it's time to use them!"  
He let go of the count. Count Duckula saw all eyes turned on him. "You ... you are right ... I ... I ..." he took a deep breath. "... well ... pull yourself together ... Vladimir needs you now." Luckily the rain had stopped for a moment, the rain he was hearing now came down from the trees. Count Duckula turned in all directions. He had the feeling to have heard something, someone stumbled through the thicket. "Vladimir? ... Vladimir ..."   
With a lightning bolt the count was gone ...  
... to reappear not far from the group. Vladimir stumbled exhausted on the floor, saw his brother, who came running towards him. "Vladimir!"   
Vladimir literally fell into his arms and sagged. "Brother heart ... I knew you wouldn't let me down ..." Count Duckula hugged his brother lovingly. "EMMA, IGOR! HHHHEEEEELLLLPPPPP!"  
It didn't take long until everyone else was with him. Emma and Igor came running up immediately and took care of their pupil, Antanasia also came over and looked after him. Dorin stayed outside the scene and watched her, fascinated. They acted like a real little family, with Antanasia's role in it being unclear.   
"I'm glad to see your old face again." Vladimir noticed when looking into Igor's face.  
Emma immediately took his brother from Count Duckula.   
"Flea ... Flea ... oh my poor little chick, you are completely frozen through. Don't worry, your old Emma brought this a warm blanket with her."   
And immediately conjured a soft blanket out of her arm sling in which she wrapped Vladimir. She picked him up and carried him in her arms like a baby.  
Dorin was more than astonished to rub her eyes. Where did this mother hen get the blanket from? What kind of armband was that? what kind of chicken was that anyway ?! "We're bringing her home now, sir."  
"Oh yes ... then I'll make you a hot bath to warm up."  
"Little goose ..." whispered Vladimir. "Goosewing ..." at the names Count Duckula began to growl.   
Igor turned around with dangerous twinkling eyes. "He will regret that."   
"No..no ..." Vladimir shook his head, grabbing Igor's clothes to stop him. "... no ... Von Goosewing saved me!" Met him stunned looked.   
What did they hear? was Vladimir fantasizing? Vladimir seemed to sense her thoughts. "I'll explain it to you later ... now ... I'm too tired."   
A rumble announced the next downpour. "I don't want to spoil your joy of seeing you again, but I think it is better if we go back now."   
The eyes were now on Dorin, who was still standing outside. "I just mean ..."

  
They were more than halfway back when the downpour started and they had to take shelter.   
Count Duckula was the first to discover the little cave, and with a proudly swollen chest, he advanced. no sooner had he disappeared than one heard an angry growl and saw a screaming Count Duckula who ran out of the cave and hid behind Emma. "A bear! There's an angry bear in there!"  
Emma screwed up her face in annoyance. "That bad bear! Did he scare my poor duckyputz and won't let us in ?!"   
She looked at Vladimir in her arms. "And little Flea's ceiling gets all wet! Then he freezes again! Not like that!" with these words handed it to Igor Vladimir and stomped resolutely into the cave.  
Immediately afterwards one heard the bear growling again, followed by a loud scolding Emma, then a howl.   
Completely intimidated, the bear ran past them out of the cave. He had become so scared of Emma that he ignored the rest of the group and ran past them and instead ran out into the pouring rain and wind.   
Dorin stared after the bear, then in the direction of the cave. "What???"   
"You can come now!" Emma exclaimed happily "it's nice and dry here!" It was dry in the cave, although not particularly warm, they were protected from the heavy rain that was coming. Emma still had the exhausted Vladimir in her arms, Igor was sitting there. "I'm thirsty ..." Vladimir whispered tiredly. "... such a hunger."  
"We have fresh blood with us, should I bring it to you?" Igor noticed with a devilish grin.   
Vladimir looked at Igor questioningly and then followed the vulture's gaze. His gaze fell on Dorin, who gave a startled start. Vladimir just looked away.   
Count Duckula, on the other hand, jumped up and stood protectively in front of Dorin. "No, Igor! I won't allow it!"   
"Do you want your brother to die of thirst?" the butler admonished in a stern tone.   
"I uh ..."   
"Don't worry ... I won't take Igor's offer ..." came Vladimir's answer. "... I'll manage it ... just let me sleep now."   
Dorin breathed a sigh of relief. Antanasia sat down with him.   
"Don't worry, nothing will happen, the brothers are different from their ancestors."   
Dorin nodded. "You are like a small family." he whispered to his girlfriend.   
Antanasia laughed. "You are a family!"  
"No, I don't mean the two duckulas, I mean their servants. Look at them, Emma, behaves as if she were the mother of the two, and butler Igor as if he were the father. And they are only their servants! " The downpour ended as surprisingly as it had started and the sun came out.   
The small group made their way back, some to the village, the others to the castle. Before they parted, Antansia went to Vladimir again "Everything will be fine Vladimir." Vladimir didn't open his eyes when he answered sleepily. "Yes Mama."   
After a short, irritated silence, she turned to Count Duckula. "Don't worry, he'll be fine soon. He's a duckula!"

Once at the castle, Vladimir was sat in front of the burning fireplace, Igor brought him something to drink.   
"Have a drink, sir, so that you can regain your strength." This time Vladimir soon drank it up greedily. Count Duckula turned away from the sight.   
But he couldn't blame Vladimir, after all, he was starved and seduced. Instead he looked at what was in the house for himself to eat, now he had a real appetite again and also felt his hunger. Then he sat down with Vladimir. "I'm glad you're back home, Vladimir."   
"You can't imagine how happy he is to be with you again," replied Vladimir, "with you! I don't have the strength ... to tell everything yet."   
"You don't have to either," Count Dcukula shook his head. "Igor is preparing a warm bath for you. Then you should sleep in."   
"Good offer ... I gladly accept."  
Vladimir enjoyed the warm bath, it was a wonderful feeling how the warmth returned to his body. Pure relaxation!   
He closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and let Emma mother him too.   
When he was finished and the water was slowly getting cold again, Emma lifted him out. Vladimir wanted to shake the water out of his feathers as usual, but fell over and lay on his stomach. Emma wanted to take care of him immediately, but Count Duckula held her back.  
"No, no Emma, I'll dry it off ... I'm a little gentler than you."   
"You don't mean to say that I'm clumsy!"   
"Oh no Emma, how did I get into it, you're just a little ... bone-breaking ... but not clumsy!" He smiles innocently at Emma.   
"Now give me the towel, I'll take care of Flea." Carefully he rubbed Vladimir off.   
"Now your feathers will be completely dry again ... you see ..." Igor stood by and had to - even if he was reluctant to smile.  
"I have the feeling, Milord, you are treating him like your son. Not surprisingly, you are his father after all."   
"I was his father!" improved Count Duckula. Although, when he was feeling pure ... "  
I ..." He hesitated, looking at Vladimir, who was sitting in front of him with his eyes closed. Yes, he really felt father's feelings in that moment. That confused him even. "Igor put him to bed now, he has to sleep."   
"As you wish, Milord." Igor picked up Vladimir. "And Igor ..."   
"Yes, Milord?"   
"Did you preheat his bed?"   
"Yes, Milord."   
"Well." Vladimir fell asleep instantly in his bed, Count Duckula sat in front of it. His eyes were now closing more and more. Only now did he feel how strenuous the last few days had also been for him. Only now was his soul able to calm down and take its toll - rest.   
"Sir, don't you want to go to bed too?" Igor asked him.   
"Good idea ..." with that Count Duckula climbed into bed with Vladimir. Igor cleared his throat.   
"I meant your own bed, Milord."   
"No, Igor. I'm staying here with Vladimir. He must feel that I'm near him ..."


	9. What was left of the day

Antanasia's diary 

_Dear Diary,_

_the day started exciting. Dorin went with us, my count, Igor, Emma and me, early in the morning to save Vladimir. We were all afraid for Vladimir as it rained all the time and a shaft cave can easily become a deadly trap. I mean, yes it was dangerous what I was doing. To go into the forest in weather like this ... I would never do it under normal circumstances! But it wasn't normal circumstances!_   
_My dear count was so sad, was so afraid for Vladimir ... and so was I. In any case, we started early in the morning. But the way was so hard to find! Too bad we don't have a topographic map in house. What Radu had recorded was not easy to understand. Finally Vladimir stumbled towards us. Gosh, he looked so weak! that really hurt my heart. He claimed that Dr. Von Goosewing would have saved him from the shaft cave. I really don't know what to think of it? but I think the others feel the same way._   
_On the way back it started to rain again. So that we had to flee into a small cave. Emma had previously chased the bear out of the cave, which was in it and was not happy about our arrival. Dorin might have made a face when the bear ran past us! But honestly, I don't think I looked any smarter at the moment ._   
_When the rain stopped We all went home My Count, Igor and Emma, who Vladimir carried in her arms like an infant, back to the castle. And Dorin and I back to the village. A real delegation of villagers awaited us! The word about our disappearance quickly got around and they set out to find and save us. I was happy that we have already separated from the Duckula clan. Mom and Dad might have been mad at us! Dorin's parents weren't exactly thrilled with our trip either._   
_They referred to us as stupid children, one of whom you couldn't tell that one had just submitted a doctoral thesis. I don't know how our parents would have reacted if we had explained to them why we went out in such weather. Better you don't know ..._

  
_I just hope Vladimir will be better soon ... No, I assume that "little" Vladimir will be better soon. I don't know how my dear count would be if something happened to him. And ... to be honest, I'd rather not think about it either. Vladimir is still one of those things with me ..._

  
_Dorin ... well, whatever is. He proved one thing to me today. He is a brave drake who is also ready to take a risk for me. Even if he cannot fully understand the reason for this. He has also shown me that he has no hatred towards the Duckula brothers. Which I give him very high credit._

_Oh, I just love them both, my Count Duckula and Dorin ... and somehow Vladimir too._

  
The day had been exhausting for Dorin, but also very successful. If you ignore the fact that there was a huge "thunderstorm" from his parents, despite his stupidity. Surely he should have known better to go into the forest in such weather! whether he was sure that he would really be able to be a doctor?  
He could understand her if he were a father, and one of his children would act just like him, if he react the same way. He and Antanasia had decided not to tell them their real reasons. They all understood THAT even less, she said. And she was right about that. Set out to save a duckula? How should you ever understand? However, he understood her feelings towards the count better and better. He wasn't a monster, not a fiend, he was someone who was afraid for his brother. The loved one who really and truly showed love!  
That day had proven it. But it was a success for him because he was also able to prove some of the evidence for Antanasia. For on that day they too had come closer. He had shown her what he was made of and how much he loved her! So much so that he did everything for her. To help his competitors in an emergency.   
Yes, that day had been a success.

  
Dr. Von Goosewing walked back and forth in the room. They had ridden back together, he and Arthur Eagleclaw, the mood between them was extremely tense. And yet Von Goosewing felt a certain triumph. When the eagle came to and saw Von Goosewing with the stick in front of him, he looked confused and impressed.  
"You are now leaving Transylvania!" Von Goosewing had said in a resolute voice. "It's my job to hunt the vampires here! The Duckulas are the job of the Von Goosewing! It's been centuries!"  
"You let him go because you see it as your job?" the eagle's gaze was irritated.   
"Yes ... it's been like this for ages. We Von Goosewing also have their pride!"   
"Proud? She?"  
"Yes, I! And I alone will exterminate the Duckulas! And nobody else, so they disappear! We're two Heinrich - and I! And we can do it!"  
"Heinrich ... oh yes ... Heinrich ... can't we talk about it again, Dr. Von Goosewing?"   
"No. It was a mistake to tell you about the counts." Von Gänsklein pointed to himself. "I will kill his brother and nobody else!"   
Yes, that's what he said that cocky eagle. Then they rode to his shelter together, Eagleclaw had packed his things and he, Dr. Von Goosewing had thrown him out. And now? now he was here alone again. Now Heinrich was not quite there too, his faithful servant. And he wondered again ... should he really hunt the Duckulas again? As if everything were back to normal? As if nothing happened? On the other hand ... what would happen if he stopped doing it? Other vampire hunters would find out about it and hunt them down. There was only one solution to prevent this. Keep going!   
And if it was only it pretense ...

  
Two days later in Duckula Castle 

When Uncle Vlad and Aunt Lucrezia found out from Igor what had happened, they insisted on checking on their nephews themselves. Count Duckula was anything but enthusiastic about it, but saw that he would be resented if he was not notified of his closest relatives.  
"So and you said you can handle this Alderclaw on your own." said Uncle Vlad, with his arms crossed he was standing by his nephew and looking down at him. His gaze was so stern that Count Duckula felt sick in his stomach.   
"Uncle Vlad, don't be so strict with our nephews you know how proud the Duckulas are." Aunt Lucrezia's voice, however, sounded soothing.  
"I know Auntie, I know that this attitude has not brought you much luck so far."   
Aunt Lucrezia bent down to the Count and stroked his hair like a little boy. "But this time they did it, Vlad."   
"Do you have…?"  
Before Uncle Vlad could speak any more, Vladimir entered the room. All the attention was now on Vladimir.  
Count Duckula breathed a sigh of relief. "There he is ... little Vladimir!" at the same moment Aunt Lucrezia picked up Vladimir. "what you've been through again!"   
She hugged him. "Oh, I can still remember the first time we saw him. Such a cute little duckling ... you were so tiny ..."   
Uncle Vlad rolled his eyes. "We know Auntie. But now read it down and let him tell himself what happened!" A little reluctantly, she let him down again. Vladimir stood next to his brother.   
"Now ... tell me." urged Uncle Vlad Vladimir.  
Vladimir started to tell everything. In the mornings when he was out hunting (leaving out what he was actually hunting), he talked about this weird thing in the air that was chasing him and cutting off every escape route. He told of the smell of garlic, which finally made him pass out and that he only came to again in this shaft cave.   
"Eagleclaw knew you were a half-breed. For a real vampire it would have been no problem escaping." thought Uncle Vlad.   
"And he made use of the knowledge."   
"Oh that villain!" Auntie complained and hugged Vladimir again. "how can someone be so devious! such a lack of strength to take advantage of! our poor little Vladimir ..."  
Uncle Vlad sighed. "Keep reading him auntie ..."   
"Oh yes ..." she set Vladimir down on the floor again. Vladimir straightened his clothes before continuing.   
"Well, what can I say? The shaft was much too high and too steep for me to climb up on it and then there was also this grating. In addition, this crevice to a cave was still there. But it was too tight for me to squeeze through. I don't know how long I was down there when I first heard  
Alderclaw's voice, he explained to me that there was no escape and that he was just waiting for the count to bring him here kill right away too! "  
Vladimir considered. "He came back about a day later, but he wasn't alone, this time he brought Von Goosewing with him."   
Aunt Lucrezia drew a breath. "Goosewing! He was there too! Oh ... my poor little darling."   
"Yeah ... just" Vladimir thought, frowning.   
"One day later he was the one who saved me. He, Von Goosewing, took me out of the shaft and let me go ..."  
Uncle and aunt stared at Vladimir in disbelief, she couldn't believe this statement. Uncle Vlad leaned down to Vladimir and looked deep into his eyes.   
"Dear little nephew, great-nephew, mostly you really what you just said?" Vladimir nodded.   
"Von Goosewing pulled me out with a rope and let me run ..." he closed his eyes for a moment. It was better not to tell everything that had happened, it would not be understood. "It WAS Von Goosewing! He didn't want to kill me."  
Uncle Vlad straightened up again. "Very strange." He seemed to think for a moment.   
"Well .. I'm not sure what to think of it. But I know one thing for sure ..." his voice took on a menacing tone.   
"Eagle Claw will regret messing with this family! A coward from the vampire hunter attacks a mongrel so wickedly!" Aunt Lucrezia's voice changed too.  
"Oh yes Uncle Vlad! Nobody should dare to attack our community like that ... now he really gets to know us!"   
Count Duckula became very uncomfortable. He wanted to throw something in, but Vladimir shook his head slightly. "Don't get involved now, it's no longer in your hands." he whispered to him softly. "It is a miracle for our species to have a child! ... and if you attack it ..."  
Aunt Lucrezia lifted Vladimir high above her head. "... I will become the mother lion for you! YOU are the miracle of the duckulas!" "A bastard vampire ..." muttered Uncle Vlad. "... is a great rarity. The only thing that might be even rarer is ..." he started to giggle. "maybe a vegetarian vampire!" Lucrezia let go of Vladimir and placed him next to Count Duckula. Which stood frozen for a moment at the words of his uncle. "Oh Vlad - you and your jokes! A vegetarian vampire!" Aunt Lucrezia started to laugh. A nervous grin crossed Count Duckula's face. "Oh yes ... how silly ... a vegetarian vampire! Where can you get that ?!"


End file.
